Road to SELF ( Being Bonnie )
by Lybhi
Summary: Bonnie is on the road to being herself and putting herself first but how will she cope with all the hurdles coming her way and how long can she hide a secret from her friends especially after the new found friendship with a certain blue eye vampire Damon. This is my very first fanfiction, hope you like it. enjoy and please take it easy on me as I grow in my writing. #BAMON
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(6 Months ago)

Bonnie was sitting on the chair at the Salvatore's living room going over the crossword over and over again. Why was it so difficult to figure out this one word, it's frustrating and annoying. She would keep going over it if she has to, it's not like she's got anything better to do. Damon came downstairs to see Bonnie was still trying to figure out the last word and he's had enough of it cause not only was he annoyed but bored, damn this prison world.

"You know what we need to do? Let's have some fun" Damon said.

"Fun, what fun is there to have here, it's not like we could go crash a party or go clubbing. So, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to this and stop bothering me Damon" Bonnie said with sarcasm.

Sitting opposite her on the table, he said " you are no fun, I'm a very creative vampire unlike your judgey little self. We're getting our groove on and getting drunk. You need to loosen up and let go of your judgey ways for once, it's not like you have anything to lose; after all, you're dead and so am I".

Shaking her head and getting on her feet, bonnie answered "Uh, just so you know, I do know how to have fun and I'm not judgey...you're just too sensitive. Get the bourbon, I'll be right back" and with that she went up the stairs while Damon went over to the bar for the drinks.

Loud music blaring, body jiving and drinks in hand, the two of them were dancing to Whitney Houston's I wanna dance with somebody.

Looking at each other and laughing, Damon said to Bonnie " wow, who knew judgey can dance this good".

Smirking Bonnie answered "well, there's so many things you don't know about me Damon and you're a pretty good dancer for a dead guy yourself".

"Is that a compliment?" Damon asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" Bonnie answered.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he said " are you saying you could do better than me? I'll have you know that I've lived longer than you and I know every dance move there is".

"I was a cheerleader and just so you know, I've been dancing since I could say no and I'm pretty flexible" Bonnie replied.

Without words being said, the challenge has been accepted by both party. Circling each other and throwing in different moves, they got in each other personal space, dancing, grinding and bonnie dropping it low on him which caught him off guard. He was drunk but not too drunk but Bonnie was definitely drunk cause she kept giggling and grinding him with her ass more and more. All he could do was hold her in place and keep staring at her ass while rolling his hip behind her. He was starting to get hard and he sure knew he needed release, it's been a while since he got laid, four whole month...he's never waited that long. Smirking he thought to himself, maybe Bonnie wouldn't mind, she could use it too...its not like she's got a lot of experience and he was a god in that department; so maybe, just maybe she wouldn't mind. He started caressing her arm going up and down in circle, he moved to her neck rubbing it gently and started placing sweet kisses on her ear, neck going down her body.

"Hmm Damon, we shouldn't be like this, I've a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend" Bonnie said.

"Shh, just relax and enjoy this moment, we're just having fun nothing more" Damon answered.

Turning her around, he kissed her on the lips, it was gentle and demanding at the same time. She deepened the kiss and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Kissing frantically, he lifted her off the ground, placing her body between himself and the wall. He left a trial of kisses from her forehead to her chin and down her chest. He kissed his way down her body and in the process, both discarded off their clothes. He could smell her arousal which got him more excited. Dropping her panties, he kissed her thigh going up to her private area. He stuck out his tongue once there, having a taste of her liquid; he went for more, licking up her juices and tonguing her deeper and deeper making her toes curl, back arched and hearing her purr like a cat whose itch is being scratched. Kissing his way back up to her lips, he looked her in the eyes, seeking her approval before entering into her, rocking her world, filling her up with his cum, watching her cum while screaming out his name which was incredibly sexy. He worked her so hard he literarily left her speechless. He moved her to the room upstairs hoping to have another go at it but she was already asleep. He laid her on his bed, got in and pulled the cover over their naked body, kissed her face and fell asleep.

The sunlight was coming in through the open curtain, hitting Bonnie directly in the face. Groaning she put her hand over her eyes, tried to get up but couldn't cause some unknown force was holding her down. Lifting her head up, it was like she was being hit in the head with her hammer..."that hurts" she thought to herself, "guess I had too much to drink" and just like that, it hit her. She had slept with Damon Salvatore last night, she turned to Damon to see he was still sleeping, looking all peaceful. She felt her stomach tightened in guilt, making her head hurt even more. Getting up quickly, she walked out of the room into her own room and straight into the bathroom. She cleaned herself up, changed, went downstairs to pick up their clothes. She put his clothes in the laundry room, washed and dried her own clothes. She tidied the living room and kitchen, ate cereal and back to her room to revel in her guilt and shame of what she had done.

Damon woke up feeling refreshed which was something he hadn't felt in a while. "Uh judgey" Damon thought, he knew she must be feeling guilty for what had happened last night. Don't get him wrong, he felt guilty too but Bonnie's moral compass is overly high and he in a way had none. He had sex with the best friend of the love of his life, the woman he spent 2years chasing knowing fully well she was in love with his younger brother not only that, but he had a friend now in Bonnie and he just messed it up by sleeping with her. "Damon, Damon, Damon...when will you stop messing things up" he thought to himself. He got up, went into the bathroom to clean up and put some clothes on. Listening in, he heard Bonnie's soft breathing and decided to see how she was doing. Gently poking his head through her door,.

"Hey, what you doing?" he asked Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at him and said "nothing".

Okay he thought, this is awkward; might as well hit the nail on the head and get the awkwardness out of the way.

"So about last night, we were drunk, well mostly you but we had sex which was great but it can never happen again. I'm sorry I took advantage of you, maybe I'm not really sorry but I am 'cause you're my friend and I'm in love with your best friend and you with her brother. Can we just forget it ever happened and move on like grown ups that we her. Friends?" He asked.

"Sure" Bonnie answered looking at her hands.

He nod his head, walked to the door but he stopped, turned around and said "Bonnie, don't beat yourself up about it, you were really drunk but I wasn't. I should have stopped but I didn't, so if anyone is to be blamed its me" and with that, he left.

After a few days of awkwardness, things are pretty much back to normal. They are both back to their bickering and rude commenting (Damon) but most importantly, they are friends again. Bonnie still think about what happened sometimes but the guilt isn't has strong as before and she made sure not to dwell on the tiny guilt left.

"You know if you wash those dishes any harder, you'll surely leave a dent" Damon says.

Looking at him with sad eyes, Bonnie said "I just miss them you know, I should be in class now receiving a lecture and hanging out with my friends but I'm hopeful that we'll get out here".

Damon moved close to her and held her in his arms for a minute then moved back to dry the dishes.

"What's that for?" Bonnie asked.

"You looked like you could use a hug and since I'm feeling generous today, I gave it. Christmas came early" smirking, he told her. Bonnie smiled and got started on dinner.

Present time

It's been two months now since both Damon and kai left her in the prison world. She had sucked for two whole weeks but now, she's over it. For the past few days, she's been working on herself, getting back some of the things she used do like running, dancing and taking care of herself. That kept her busy but the loneliness was getting too hard to ignore. She tried killing herself but couldn't and had found the map to go to Silas' cave to retrieve Quetsiya's tombstone for herself since she no longer has her magic. Packing up her bag filled with a few clothes, her favorite crisps and water with other edibles, she made her way to Damon's convertible and drove into he day. She was getting out if this prison world, going to the present (2015) mystic falls and starting over an Bonnie Bennett the redeemed, alive, willing to live and not as a martyr.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sitting at the kitchen island in her grams house, Bonnie was eating a bowl of chilli for dinner. It's something that has become a tradition of some sort for her after been trapped in Malachi's prison world with Damon. It's one of the things she didn't change along with having pancakes for breakfast every morning.

She moved into her grams house after her trip to Silas' cave which for her wasn't a pleasant experience the very first time. No one liked being used and manipulated which she was, almost got killed by angry witches and being punished by the spirits. She never did remember what happened on the island or how she got home, but this time around was different. She ate enjoying the quietness which she has now become accustomed to, finding solace in it. It was hard at first but now she actually likes it because she could now meditate for longer hours without disturbances and practice her magic for longer hours too.

She's been building her physical and magical strength. The stronger she is physically, the more tolerance her body has for magic especially when performing a powerful spell. Cleaning up after herself once she was done eating, Bonnie brought out her grams grimoire to practice both new and old spells. She's been doing that since she got back her magic, well Quetsiya's magic. Sitting on the floor with her legs folded in, she focuses on the spell, feeling the magic flow through her vain and blood...she could never stop loving that feeling. Pouring magic out to everything around the house and pulling it back into herself. She opened her eyes to see that is was really dark outside; checking the time, she couldn't believe she's been practising for five hours without feeling strained, tired and having her nose bleed.

She picked up her grimoire, walked to her grams room and laid on her bed because the sheet smells just like grams. She missed grams and being in her house gives her comfort, a feeling she hasn't felt in a really long time. This is what home feels like and she missed that because her grams is gone and so is her dad. Snuggling into the duvet, she smiled to herself...tomorrow is the day; she's waited so long for this day to come and now it's only a sleep away. " I'm going home " she thought to herself. Feeling excited, she drifted off to the land of dreams. Home is only a sleep and a dream away.

Waking up to the sun shinning in, Bonnie was excited, smiling widely and humming she got up and went into the bathroom. She took a nice long shower, put on her sweatpants, flannel shirt and jacket. Jogging happily to the kitchen, she made some vampcakes for breakfast, ate and cleaned up. Looking around her grams house one last time, she picked up her backpack and Damon's camera while walking out the front door. She walked to mystic falls forest breathing in the fresh air. She went into the cave where the eclipse will be.

Sitting on the floor, she decided to practice for a while before the eclipse starts. Placing her hand on the ground, she recited the spell in her head pulling magic from the earth into herself...becoming one with the earth. Feeling the richness and pureness of the earth flowing through her...she reveled in it before stopping the spell just in time to see the start of the eclipse. She jumped up, dusted herself and dropped some blood on the ascendant; chanting the spell needed to get back to the present mystic kept chanting the spell, the lights came and she thought she was back at the present mystic falls.

She ran out of the cave to see snow everywhere; not sure what's going on, Bonnie ran to the Salvatore's boarding house and went inside. She was shocked when she saw it wasn't the present Salvatore boarding house but from a different time. Calling out to know if anyone was there, she looked around the house. Seeing or hearing no one, Bonnie ran out and headed straight for the cave. She was panicking on the inside and scared that her hopes were going to be crushed but she still had hope. Standing under the eclipse reciting the spell over again, she saw a woman carrying logs dressed like someone from a really old movie looking at her.

" Who are you?" The lady asked.

" Who are you?" Bonnie asked only to be pulled by the blinding white light but at least her camcorder was on and it recorded their meeting.

Bonnie looked around her, she was in the cave but the question is which cave was she in now. Walking out of the cave, Bonnie ran to the boarding house nervously. She opened the door carefully, walked in and looked all around her making sure she's at her right destination. She released the breath she's been holding in and laughed loudly,

" I made it, home, I'm here" she said aloud.

Entering into the kitchen, she dropped her backpack on the chair and the camcorder on the kitchen island. She got out ingredients needed to make pancakes, she made them and plates them for her friend/prison buddy Damon.

**Damon**

It's been a really long day for Damon, he just buried one of his friend considering he doesn't have that many and wrote eulogy that he read at the ceremony which brought up old memories of his own mother's death. He was exhausted, all he just want to do now is get drunk and wallow in his sadness. Walking into the house, he smelt pancakes.

" That's weird, am I drunk?" he thought. He went into the kitchen and he couldn't believe his eyes, at the end of the kitchen island was Bonnie looking right at him with a sober expression.

" Bonnie?" Damon asked not sure if its real or if he was just imagining it all.

" The one and only" Bonnie answered waiting to get a reaction out of him.

Damon smiled, put out his hands and Bonnie smiling widely ran into his arms like a child seeing her dad who's being gone for a really long time come home. She just on him, wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him like her life depended on it. Damon was so happy to have Bonnie back, he held onto her smiling like Christmas came early. He had missed her and its so good to see her again.

Some minutes after their reunion, the both sat at the kitchen island talking to each other and catching each other up on things that's been going on in their lives, well the shorter version. Bonnie told him about the event that took place when she was trying to get back, took the camcorder and showed him the video. Seeing the woman in the video, Damon was speechless. That's impossible because the woman in the video died of consumption years ago. Bonnie noticed his expression and waited for him to tell her what he was thinking.

" That's my mother, Lily Salvatore" Damon told Bonnie.

The revelation left Bonnie lost of words as well. Wheels turning in both their heads. Damon's dead mother was never 's weird how dead people in mystic falls almost everytime happen to be undead, for example Alaric's wife a.k.a Elena's birth mom. There's also Anna, Jeremy's vampire girlfriend before she died for real, that's just to show that in mystic falls, every corpse has their legs and hands hanging out of the grave. It's a metaphor .

How is she alive? Why is she in a prison world? What is she? This her all questions that Damon needs an answer to but who has the answers? Also there's Stefan to consider, Stefan thought their mother was dead too. He has to tell him about their mother but not yet, he needs to know the full story and make sure he won't be putting his brother in danger. That's his only family and even though they sometimes do not get along, they will always stand by each other and protect each other.

Smiling at Bonnie, he said " it's so good to have you back and I'm really glad you made it back 'cause its not been the same without you judging me and your annoying ways".

Slapping him on the arm " I could say the same" Bonnie told him smiling back.

Seeing how tired Bonnie looked, Damon told her she could sleep in the spare room. Nodding, Bonnie walked up the stairs turned backback.

Looking at Damon, she said " I'm not ready to let everyone know I'm back, I just want to enjoy being back now before telling them".

Understanding fully well what she meant, Damon smiled and said " your secret is safe with me. Good night Bonnie and welcome back home".

He watched her go up the stairs, listening in until he heard the door open and close, and her gentle breathing indicating she's asleep. Smiling he vamped into his room with a glass of Bourbon in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Waking up early at 5:30 in the morning, Bonnie got up, tidied the room up and left the boarding house with a note on the table for Damon; telling him she's going to go check out her house and visit her grams grave.

She teleported herself to the her house, outside on the porch. The grass was too tall and there were dead leaves everywhere. Unlocking the door with the spare key underneath the flower pot she let herself in. The house on the inside was tidy like the way it always was except everything was dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere.

She went into the living room, looking at a picture of herself and her dad. She smiled and cried because he's never coming back. Moving upstairs into her dad's room, it was clean, organized but dusty. Being tidy and organized is something she shared with her dad, they were both clean freaks. Her last stop was her room, everything was the way she left them. It's like nothing changed but everything had changed.

She decided to clean the place up which will require a lot of work but not to worry because that was going to be her magical practice for the day. She did a cleaning spell to clean every nook and cranny of the house, dusted and shinned with magic. Her house was clean again.

She got out the directory, called an handy man to cut the grass and clean the porch. She waited for the man to come before going to the back to fix the garden. Bonnie brought back the dead plants and flowers, making the garden look as beautiful as ever. She went back inside, paid the handyman and said thanks before closing the door.

Bonnie ordered pizza to eat, its been a while since she had pizza and mentally made a note to herself to get a new phone. Sitting down on the couch, she put on the tv to watch something interesting. On the screen was Chris Evans, she had miss seeing his face on screen, the man is smoking hot. Getting comfortable on the couch, the doorbell rang. Bonnie got scared hearing the doorbell, she stood there in shock for two seconds beofre calming down. It must be the pizza delivery guy, she did order pizza. She ran to the door with cash in hand, paid for her pizza and thanked the deliveryman. She watched him leave and was about to close the door when Damon arrived on her porch.

" Hey, what you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Good afternoon to you too judgey" Damon answered.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you" Bonnie replied.

"I can't believe you would eat all that without inviting me" Damon said making a sad face.

"Hmm, come in Damon" Bonnie said shaking her head.

Locking the door behind her, Bonnie dropped the pizza on the table in the living room. She went into the kitchen, took two glasses and went back into the living room.

"What are we watching?" Damon asked jumping onto the couch.

"Captain America: the winter soldier" Bonnie answered.

"Thank God its not a chick flick, can't stand them" Damon said.

"I wonder why? Can't be fun watching your girlfriend drool over another guy" Bonnie said smiling.

"Why would she do that? I'm a walking sex machine, every girl wants to get in my pants and love stories these days are so overrated" Damon replied winking at Bonnie.

"Tell me about it. Like what guy in in his right mind would try to commit suicide because the love of his life left him. I'm just tired of stupid love stories, its so unrealistic" Bonnie said.

"Preach sister, but I've always thought you were a fairytale kind of girl".

"I think you have me mistaken for Caroline. Don't get me wrong, I believe in love but I'm also a realist".

"Hmm, good for you".

Bonnie picked up a sliced of pizza, breathe in the aroma and ate it. She revelled in it, its been too long. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Damon look at her with interest.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing, its just that I forgot how you love smelling your food and revel in the taste of it".

"I can't help it" Bonnie told him smiling.

"You must be really hungry" Damon said.

"Not really, why?".

"I've only had on slice and you are on your eight slice already".

"Oh my world Damon, now you're taking my food count?" Bonnie said raising one eyebrow up.

"No, its just that you're eating more than I've seen. Last night, you ate pancakes, then pasta and you ate cereal at midnight" Damon said.

"Really Damon, now you're food stalking me".

"No, just telling facts. You're human, so you might want to keep it down a notch. I'm being a good friend here trying to safe you from yourself and fat". Damon deadpanned.

"Wow, thanks Damon. No need to be subtle there".

"Don't worry, its my pleasure and you can always count on me to tell you the truth and I on you for the same" Damon finished.

"Do I look fat?" Bonnie asked.

"No, you look good, actually better than good. You look great" Damon said smiling.

"Thanks" Bonnie said in relief.

Damon looked at Bonnie again, his face becoming serious.

"How are you really" Damon asked.

"I'm okay I guess" Bonnie answered.

"No, I want a real answer, no lies" Damon told Bonnie.

"I'm okay in a way, I guess I'm still taking everything all in. I'm just trying to get use to being back. Hearing the doorbell today really scared me, I had to remind myself it was the pizza guy".

" Everything has been quiet for a really long time that I forgot what a doorbell sound like. I Just stood there unable to move." Bonnie finished.

" You just got back and you're still getting use to being back. Its understandable".

"Have you been here all morning?" Damon asked.

" Yea, I was busy cleaning the house up" Bonnie answered.

"That explained it, I was at the grave yard to check up on you but you weren't there. So you clean this place up all by yourself?" Damon asked.

"Yea but I did pay someone to cut the front lawn" Bonnie replied.

"Right, so what are you doing after the movie?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to my grams, clean the place up as well then visit her grave" Bonnie answered.

"I'll help you with it".

"Don't you have to meet up with Elena or Alaric?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Alaric is out with Jo shopping for baby clothes and wedding dress or whatever it is they do. Both Elena and Stefan are on Caroline patrol, Enzo I'm not really sure what he's up to".

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"Damon asked.

"No, just checking" Bonnie replied.

They watched the reminder of the movie in silence and Damon would look at Bonnie every now and then just to make sure she's doing okay.

Standing in front of her grams house with Damon, Bonnie smiled and went inside. She turned around to see Damon still standing.

"You coming?" Bonnie asked

"Forgetting something bonbon?" Damon asked back.

"Oh, sorry. Do come in Damon" Bonnie said.

They went into the house and they both got to work. Bonnie used her magic to clean and dust while Damon cut the front and back lawn with vampire speed. Bonnie revived the plants, moved furnitures around with Damon's help and was pleased with the end result.

Once finished, Bonnie put off the lights and locked the house up. She walked down the step with Damon behind her. She was about to take another step when she felt dizzy. She held her head with one hand and the other on the rail to keep herself steady.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Damon asked

"I will be, I just need a minute. I guess i exceeded my limits today" Bonnie replied.

Damon helped her to the porch to sit for a bit. He kept an eye on her to make sure she was physically fine. She looked ok but her heart was still beating too fast.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Why?" Bonnie replied.

"Just that you're heart is still beating real fast. It should be calm by now" Damon told her.

"Oh, I'm okay though" Bonnie answered.

Damon nodded his head and said nothing more. They sat on the porch for 15 minutes until Bonnie was fully recovered.

"Shall we" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Judgey" Damon answered.

Bonnie went to her grams grave while Damon went back to the boarding house. She sat at her grams grave for a while telling her her truth. Things she would have loved to tell her friends but can't. Not yet anyways. Caroline is now an emotionless vampire roaming the street, she wouldn't care and then there's Elena playing moral police to Caroline. Elena would not understand, because she'd be too angry to. So, it's better with them not knowing her secret. She will tell them one day, just not yet.

She got up from the floor, wiped herself clean and went to her car. Its time she met her friends and with that, she drove all the way to Whitmore.

On getting to Whitmore, Bonnie got out of the car and walked to the dorm room she shared with her friends. At the door of the room, Bonnie took a deep breath before she went it.

Elena was standing in the middle of the room with her back to the door. Smiling, Bonnie walked towards her.

"Uhhm uhhm" Bonnie coughed

Turning to the sound, Elena smiled looking at Bonnie.

"Bon" Elena said

"Hi" Bonnie replied.

The two of them smiled and hugged each other. After a while, they broke apart still smiling. Just then, Caroline walked in carrying several shopping bags.

"What's in the bag Care? Elena asked.

"Shopping Elena, I needed a new wardrobe" Caroline replied.

Bonnie moved from behind Elena so she could get a better look at the baby vamp.

"Oh, hey bon, you're back" Caroline said.

"Hey care" Bonnie said.

"I'm throwing a rave tonight, you two should come. It'll be fun" Caroline told them.

"Care..." Elena started

"Don't worry Elena, I won't be killing anyone. Unlike you I just want to have fun not not paint the town red with blood" Caroline said.

Elena looked to Bonnie for help, but Bonnie said nothing. Bonnie was watching the conversation with interest.

"I don't need a babysitter Elena, I won't kill anyone. Give me a year to be emotionless, without having anyone on my back and I'll be good. And no locking me up in the dungeon to drain me or witchy migraine me. I promise not to kill anyone but if there's any interference whatsoever, I'm going to be your worst nightmare" Caroline said.

Caroline looked to both Elena and Bonnie for agreement. They both nodded and Caroline smiled.

"Ok, see you later. This is gonna be fun" She said exiting.

Bonnie and Elena went to the rave. The warehouse was filled with people dancing, they were all wearing glow stick and covered in glow paints with the music playing really loud. Bonnie and Elena split up to see if they can find Caroline.

Bonnie moved inbetween the crowd trying to find Caroline. There were too many people and it made Bonnie really uncomfortable. She hadn't seen that many people in a really long time. She felt choked and suffocated. She moved real fast to get ahead when someone grabbed her.

"Dance with me" the guy said.

"No thanks" Bonnie answered.

"Come on, you're hot" the guy told bonnie.

"No, I need to find my friend" Bonnie told him.

She tried to get away but he wouldn't let go. Bonnie burnt him with her magic and he finally let her go.

"What the hell?" the guy asked.

"I'm hot" Bonnie replied and walked away.

She walked faster so she could get to the exist when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Damon calling. She picked it up breathing heavily.

"Damon, thank God its you" Bonnie said

"Missed me already? I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Damon said.

He heard her heavily breathing in the background, so he decided to check on her.

"Are you okay Bonnie? Where are you?" He asked.

"Not really, I just burned a human with my magic because he asked me to dance so no, I'm not ok. I'm at Caroline's rave" Bonnie answered.

"I'll be right there" Damon said.

"Ok" Bonnie replied.

She walked out the door shaking. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was unsteady and she tried to steady herself and calm her breath. She rested her body on the wall, breathing hard.

"Bonnie" Damon said.

"Damon, you're here" Bonnie said smiling.

"I need you to listen to me. Don't freak out but I brought someone with me" Damon told her.

Bonnie was confused, not sure why he was telling her not to freak out. Just then, she saw Kai walk towards her. Bonnie stood up straight with a pained expression on her face.

"Bonnie, I just want to apologize to you for everything that I've done. I was horrible to you and I am truly sorry" Kai said to Bonnie.

"He really has changed" Damon told Bonnie.

Bonnie's body was all tensed up. She was really angry. How could he think it was okay to bring Kai to see her. She was furious and so was her magic, but there were too many humans around them. She walked out without saying a word and went straight into her dorm room.

Every light in the room came on, the fire place lit up, burning brightly. Damon came in closing the door behind him and Bonnie knew he was there without having to look. Bonnie turned around to face Damon, she had been crying.

"How could you? You knew what he did to me and still you brought him to me" Bonnie started.

"He tortured me and left me Damon".

"He's different now Bonnie" Damon told her.

"He's changed? He tortured me. You have no idea what he did to me. How could you? If only I could show you" Bonnie said.

Bonnie turned her magic on Damon, she would show him what he did to her. The fire burned brighter.

" He shoot me in the stomach with an arrow" Bonnie said twisting her hand and she magically shot Damon.

"I ran but he was already in the car waiting for me and he strangled me" Bonnie choked Damon.

"He told me he doesn't want to hurt me any more, and asked if we could be friends. I thought why not and you know what he did? He stabbed me in the same spot again" Bonnie vented.

She stopped inflicting pain on Damon. He was breathing really hard and he could still feel a little pain.

"Bonnie.." He started.

" Get out" Bonnie said.

Damon stood there not moving.

"Get out!" Bonnie screamed turning her back to him.

He walked out the door shutting it behind him. Bonnie stood facing the fire and cried. He was supposed to be her friend and she wasn't ready for that.

Bonnie laid on her bed turning and tossing. She couldn't sleep and she was restless which isn't healthy really. She needed to do sonething to release the tension and anger she felt.

She got off the bed, put on a blue jean, t-shirt and leather Jacket. She grabbed her phone and was on her way out when Elena called.

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Something happened tonight, Stefan tried to get Care's humanity turned on and things got out of hand" Elena said.

"What happened?"

"Well, Caroline got my ex to perform a surgery on Stefan's niece, and almost killed her but I got there just in time to save her. She's ok now but Stefan made a deal with Caroline while I was trying to save Sarah and now he's emotionless too" Elena finished.

"Wait, Stefan has a niece? Is she Zac Salvatore's daughter?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, but Damon doesn't know yet. Stefan doesn't want him to know and he also wants to protect her from everything vampire related".

"I'll tell you the details later" Elena finished.

"Ok, but what are you going to do now?" Bonnie asked.

"I was wondering if you could help" Elena said.

"I can't Elena, you just have to find some other option. Sorry" Bonnie told her.

"Its ok, I understand. I'll talk to you later" Elena replied.

Bonnie cut the phone and put it off. She walked out the door and into the night to a place where she could find peace and quietness ( her grams' house ).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_It was a warm night, the stars were out and the moon shone real bright. The wind was blowing but the air wasn't cold. Bonnie was enjoying her night walk. It's something she loves to do. She was walked to her grams house, why? she wasn't sure but something called her there._

_She was a just a step away from the house when a moving figure caught her attention. A little girl, about age six was twirling around on the front lawn. The little girl was smiling and there were butterflies of different colors flying around her. She was wearing a lavender dress, she had flowers adorning her long black hair and her skin was cream, almost pale._

_The little girl noticed Bonnie, she stopped, turned around and smiled at Bonnie. Bonnie gasped because her eyes glowed and she could feel the magic that flowed in her being. She wasn't sure whether to move closer for she knows not what or who the little girl was. The little girl sensed her hesitation and spoke up._

_"I've been waiting for you" the little girl said._

_"Wh...why? Didn't your mother tell you never to talk to strangers" Bonnie asked._

_"She did, but you won't hurt me...well, you can't" the little girl told Bonnie with confidence._

_"You're overly sure of yourself. Who are you and why are you here?" Bonnie asked._

_"You don't need to know who I am, not yet anyways. I called you here because the spirits wants me to. Come" She told Bonnie._

_ Bonnie walked towards the girl and sat on the porch beside her. The little girl smiled at her and reached for her hands. Bonnie could feel the magic in the girl, it was so strong she wondered how a tiny little girl could hold so much power._

_"I have to warn you, they are coming and when they come, you need to be ready" She told Bonnie._

_"Who's coming and why?" Bonnie asked confused._

_"The shadows, they don't want it to happen, they think its an abomination" She replied._

_Bonnie didn't understand, she couldn't make sense of anything the kid said. Seeing worry and confusion on Bonnie's face, the little girl touched her face sending her a calm wave that washed over her. Bonnie felt relaxed and she smiled at the girl._

_"You'll find out, just not yet. I have to go now but I'll be back" she said._

_She got up, kissed Bonnie on the cheek and went into grams house smiling. Bonnie sat there not sure what to do. She was about to go into her grams house just like the little girl when the wind picked up blowing her away. Bonnie screamed because she had nothing to hold on to. She kept screaming and everything went dark._

Bonnie woke up with the wind on her face, she had gone to bed with the window open and she was in bed, not blown away by the wind. It was all a dream.

Bonnie got up, showered and got dressed. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream, what was the little girl talking about. There's something coming for her to stop her from committing an abomination. It made no sense but she needed to find out what her dream was about.

Bonnie was brought out of her thought when her phone rang. She saw Damon's name written on the screen and ignored the call. He had been calling and texting her all night so much so she had to put her phone on silent just to get a good night rest. He called once more and this time, Bonnie switched off her phone. That should stop him from calling her.

She had been thinking about what to do and someone who could help her also. She thought of Lucy, she did say to keep in touch and she owed her a favor, so why not her. She was about to get started on performing a locator spell when she heard someone knock on the door. She got up to open the door. She opened the door and saw it was non other than Damon.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"I've been texting and calling you" He told her.

"And I've been ignoring your call, in case you haven't noticed" Bonnie replied.

I'm really sorry Bonnie, but I need your help and I can't do it without you".

"Not interested, you can't expect me to always be your magical fix" Bonnie told Damon.

"Please Bon, just help me get my mum from the prison world. She'll trigger Stefan's humanity, Stefan will then trigger Caroline's, and you get your revenge on Kai. Damon said.

Bonnie raised one eyebrow at Damon but Damon continued his speech to her.

"Come on Bonnie, stick with me and you won't regret it. I have a plan" He said smirking.

Bonnie thought about it for a minute then she agreed. She would do the locator spell later.

Bonnie met up with KIai at a cafe, it was to show that she had forgiven him and they were starting over. If only he knew what was coming. She had kept her calm all through lunch even when he'd say something offensive. She just wanted everything to be over already so she could focus on more important things.

After the lunch, they went to the boarding house and spelled themselves into the 1903 prison world. Bonnie lured Kai into the forest, telling him that the ascendant was in the forest even though she had it. Bonnie stabbed Kai in the leg and tried to again but he teleported himself away. Bonnie met up with Elena, Damon and his Mum.

She got out the ascendant, dropped some blood on it chanting the spell to get them back to the present mystic falls. Kai came just then but it was too late because the light took them away.

Bonnie was pleased with herself for getting Kai back into the prison world and she thanked Damon by giving him something he wanted for his girlfriend a while back, the cure. She gave it to him, telling him he could do whatever he wants with it. The choice was his to make and with that she left.

Bonnie went back to her dorm room in school, packed up her stuff and put them into her car. She went to the administration office and took a year off school. She already told Elena and Damon that she would be moving into her grams house and that she took a year of school which made Elena sad but she was understanding. Bonnie drove out of the parking lot and into the night.

Bonnie parked her car in front of her new home (Gram's house), got her belongings out of the car and took them in. She had packed up her dad's clothes and gave them to charity but she brought the rest of their belongings to her gram's house. Also, she had put the house up for sales. She loved the house but she always found comfort in her grams house.

She went inside and put her belongings aside. The living room was filled with boxes that she had to unpack but she would do that later. She placed a map on the table, dropped a little of her blood on it and chanted a spell. She saw that the blood had stopped moving and it was on mystic fall. Just as she was about to get up, her door bell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hey cuz, looks like we had the same things on her mind" Lucy said.

"Hello Lucy, I guess so. Its so good to see you again, please come in" Bonnie said smiling.

"Nice place, what's with all the boxes?" Lucy asked.

"I'm moving in" Bonnie told Lucy.

"Right. You look good though and your magic is stronger, well done cuz". Lucy complimented.

"Thank you. Tea?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, not trying to be too forward but why are you ising illusion spell?" Lucy asked.

Bonnie turned to Lucy half smiling.

"Its complicated" Bonnie said.

She made a cup of tea for Lucy and got a cup of water for herself. She told Lucy about things that happened in the past few months. She told her about her death, her dad's, her resurrection, Silas, the downfall of the other side, her second death with Damon, the prison world and coming back to life.

Lucy looked at her astonished and shocked at all that had happened and all she had been through. She always worried about her but she knew she'd be okay because she's a Bennett. She should have checked up on her sooner. Lucy held Bonnie's hand in comfort.

"How are you now? How are you coping?" Lucy asked.

"I'm doing okay, somedays are harder than the other but I get through it and I will get through all that is to come" Bonnie told Lucy.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're using an illusion spell on yourself?" Lucy asked.

"I will, but first I need your help" Bonnie replied.

Bonnie told Lucy about her dream.

"Well, what are you planning on doing?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing and that's the problem. It just doesn't make any sense" Bonnie said.

"Okay, we'll get back to that later. What are you hiding?" Lucy asked.

Bonnie got up from the chair and took a really long breath. She did a spell to keep anyone from listening on on their conversation then she chanted a spell to take away the illusion spell.

Lucy gasped when she saw what Bonnie had been hiding. She was speechless, she definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Wow, you're huge. How long and I'm guessing your friends don't know".

"No, they don't you're the only one who knows. Everything is so complicated. I couldn't tell my friends, they wouldn't understand and I'm tires of losing the people I love. It's been seven months seven months now" Bonnie told Lucy.

"Wow, but you do realise you can't keep it a secret forever because they will find out sooner or later. So, did you tell your boyfriend?"

"No, I broke up with him before I died and he's gone to house school" Bonnie said.

"Are you gong to call him and tell him?" Lucy asked.

"No because the baby is not his" Bonnie replied.

Lucy was confised now, it's not like her cousin is virgin Mary. Bonnie saw the confusion on Lucy's face and she decided to tell her who the father is.

"Its Damon's" Bonnie said.

"Katherine's Damon, as in Damon Salvatore?" Lucy said raising am eyebrow.

"Yep, that's the one" Bonnie said sitting down.

They looked at each other, Bonnie wondering what Lucy was thinking.

"What do you want to do now?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know" Bonnie replied.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while. You rest, I'll get started with the boxes" Lucy said.

Bonnie watched Lucy pick up the boxes and she made a note mentally to fortify the house from supernatural forces and humans with evil intent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lucy was down in the kitchen making breakfast for Bonnie and herself. Last night, they had discussed the next step for Bonnie and the baby which was to get checked out and maybe find out the baby's sex if Bonnie is up for it.

She had called up the hospital and booked an appointment. Bonnie had been worried about people she knows seeing her but Lucy eased her worries and told her she should use the illusion spell or projection spell which will require her to invade their minds making them see and believe what she wants them to or they could erase their memories and replace it.

Bonnie woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the trees. She opened her eyes to see how brightly the sun shone, checking the time she saw it's eleven in the morning. She had slept for twelve hours, "wow...that's a first" she thought.

She cleaned up and wore a sleveless maxi white dress with a blue blazer over it. She went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Luc, that smells real good" Bonnie said sitting at the kitchen island.

"Morning, thanks. We're having omelette with baguette, bacon and fruit salad. You look good by the way" Lucy told Bonnie.

"Thanks and you look sexy in them black leather pants and white lace top. Are you planning on seducing the doctor?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"I have to look good always 'cause you'll never know, I might meet someone I like"

"It's been two days since I got laid. My body isn't made of wood girl, I need a lil bit of loving...mostly sex" Lucy told Bonnie sitting beside her.

"Did you just quote maroon 5's sugar and added the sex part?" Bonnie asked laughing.

"Yes, I like the band especially the men. They all look so good I could eat them up. What can I say, I'm a sucker for pretty faces" Lucy said smiling.

They ate their breakfast, Bonnie picked up the plates and cleaned the dishes after begging Lucy to let her. They would be leaving the house in two hours for her appointment at the hospital.

Lucy was flicking through the channel when Bonnie came in. She was about to sit when the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it" Bonnie said going to the door.

"Bonnie, your belly" Lucy whispered.

"Right" Bonnie said and with a flick of her finger, the illusion spell was back on.

She opened the door to see Damon on the other end.

"Hey, good morning" Bonnie said.

"Morning Judgey, you look and smell good" Damon told Bonnie.

"I always smell good" Bonnie said letting Damon in.

"Aren't we a little cocky this morning?" Damon asked smiling.

"I learned from the best" Bonnie replied.

"That you did" Damon told Bonnie winking.

They both walked into the living and sat on the couch next to Lucy.

"Damon this is my cousin Lucy and Lucy this is Damon" Bonnie introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Lucy said and shook hands with him.

"Likewise. Another Bennett in mystic falls, the last time a Bennett was here, it was because Klaus was causing grief and you needed help opening the coffin. What's going on Bonnie? Damon said, his face serious.

"Nothing's going on, she's here to visit" Bonnie replied.

"It's mystic falls, this place is a magnet for trouble. It's the least safest place in the world" Lucy told Damon.

"I'm here to check up on Bonnie and make sure she's alright". Lucy finished.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me" and with that, Lucy left the living room.

Bonnie turned to Damon so they could be face to face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting to know your mum?" Bonnie asked.

"I just want her to save Stefan and leave to wherever she wants, I really don't care".

"She's your mother Damon, you need to understand why she did what she did" Bonnie said.

"My mother died years ago, that woman is not my mother" Damon replied.

"You should give her a chance Damon, eternity is a really long time to hold a grudge and to be bitter. You're better than that and you know it. Give her chance to start over, think about Stefan too. He would want her in his life and I know you do too".

"You have a mum who's still alive, well sort off; you know what I mean. Caroline would kill to be you, so would Elena, so be happy with what you lost and then found because not everyone could get their mum back" Bonnie finished.

Damon looked at her, and all he saw in her eyes was sincerity and sadness. Sincerity because she meant every word she said and sadness because she wished she had what he has now, that she could have her grams back or maybe her mother. He could never understand how someone so small could be so strong. He might be a vampire but sometimes he wishes he had her strength because when things gets hard, she doesn't wallow in it, she fights back and harder.

Bonnie watched Damon watching her. What's going on in that head of his? Is it just me or does he look extra delicious today? Bonnie thought. Hmm, that lips I could kiss it all day. I wonder what else he can do with his mouth...and I so want to find out...

Damon waved his hand in Bonnie's face.

"Bonnie, are you listening?" Damon asked.

Bonnie snapped her head shaking out of her thoughts.

"wh...what?" Bonnie asked back.

"I asked if you want to play a board game, like old times" Damon said.

Bonnie got up, told Damon she'd be right back and went into the toilet. She splashed water on her face and wiped it. God, what was wrong with her? Why was she having such thoughts.

"Bonnie you okay?"Damon called.

"Yea, on my way" She said leaving the toilet.

She entered into the living room and saw Damon sucking on a lollipop.

"Hope you don't mind, I saw it on the table in the kitchen. Its been a while since I had one" Damon said.

"Sure" Bonnie said, she was practically drooling on herself.

"Imagine all he can do with his mouth to you, his tongue, his fingers" Bonnie's mind was racing. His fingers inside of you, his mouth, even his tongue...don't you want to remember what that feels like? Her mind was telling her.

Bonnie had cut herself with her fingers trying her best not to do things she'll regret. She was too distracted to notice that she was bleeding. Her blood dropped on the floor but she was oblivious to it.

"Blood, blood, blood" Damon's mind was screaming at him. He looked at Bonnie and saw blood dripping from her palm. The vein in his eyes were out, fangs bared and his eyes turned black. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. The blood was strong, too strong and it was calling to him.

Damon vamp sped to Bonnie, he took her hand in his, put it to his face and revel in it. He licked the blood off her hand gently before piercing it and drawing more blood. He sealed the piercing with his tongue, he heard Bonnie moaned and he could smell her wetness.

Bonnie pulled his face to her and he pulled her closer. They both walked to the couch kissing each other frantically. He kissed her all over her face and neck while taking off her blazer. She magically took off his shirt. He moved his hand up and down her body, put his hand under her dress and moved it up to her private. He was circling and teasing her. Bonie moaned, moving her hand on top of his to push his fingers into her.

He kissed her behind the ear and moved onto her neck. Dipping his hand inside of her and hitting the right spot Bonnie moaned. He bared his fangs, cut into her neck with it and thrust his fingers deeper inside of her and Bonnie screamed in pleasure.

Lucy had been listening to music, she checked the time and saw they have only twenty minutes left before the appointment. She put off the music, put on her shoes and got off the bed. She stopped because there was magic in the air. It was strong, sensuous and dizzying. Lucy got out of her room, ran downstairs and was bewildered by the image before her.

"What on earth?" She asked.

Calling out their name and telling the to put a lid on it did nothing, it was like no one else exist, its just them. Lucy used her magic to move Damon off of Bonnie and she put him to sleep. Bonnie snapped out of her ecstasy looking at Damon shocked.

"Oh my days, I did that didn't I? Bonnie asked.

"Yep, hormones and magic can be very scandalous" Lucy answered.

"Thank you, it would have gone farther than that if you weren't here. Thank you Lucy" Bonnie said.

"No problem cuz. Men, that was something. Seeing my cousin being finger f****d is not something I ever want to witness again."

"Go clean up, I'll take care of your baby daddy. By the time he wakes up, the rock in his pants will be gone. Hurry, we have only eight minutes left. Lucy told Bonnie.

Bonnie ran upstairs to clean up, while Lucy magically dressed Damon. She teleported him back to his room at the boarding house. He'll be waking up in two hours time. Bonnie came downstairs wearing a t-shirt dress and flats. She and Lucy both walked out and Lucy went to the car to start it while Bonnie locked the door.

"He's going to be mad when he wakes up. How am I suppose to explained to him what happened" Bonnie asked.

"You could just tell him the truth" Lucy replied.

"Not yet, he's got a lot going on and me telling him I'm pregnant is only going to make things worse" Bonnie said.

"Whatever you say cuz. So, I forgot to ask you earlier. Any more dreams?" Lucy asked.

"No, I guess the spirit aren't ready for me to know everything yet" Bonnie told Lucy sighing.

"You're going to have to tell Damon soon 'cause we'll be needing all the help we can get to fight against the shadows. I still haven't found anything yet and I contacted a few friends who I'm hoping could help being older and more experienced than I am"

"I also have this intuition that the abomination they are against is your baby. You know a vampire can't be a witch and vice versa, but your baby will be both upsetting the balance" Lucy finished.

"But he or she is going to be human also which should balance everything out" Bonnie defended.

"Well for some reason, the spirits are trying to protect your baby which is good. We just have to be extra careful and prepared. I know you're not ready and you're trying to do what's best for everyone but you have to tell Damon before the baby comes and we need to go shopping for baby stuff" Lucy concluded.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence with Lucy focusing on the road and Bonnie looking out the window.

The Hospital

They sat at the doctor's waiting room reading a magazine, well Bonnie was, Lucy was just leaving through it to keep herself from boredom. She hates going to the hospital not because she had a bad experience, she just doesn't like it.

The doctor came in just then.

"Hi miss Bennett, I'm doctor Grey. If you'll follow me" She said smiling.

"Sorry for keeping you, I was delivering a baby". He finished.

They went into the next room, there was a leather bed in the room, and a baby scanning machine. The wall was filled with baby pictures, pregnant women, mothers and their babies and a poster of eating healthy while pregnant.

The doctor told Bonnie to lie back and she did. She checked the baby's breathing with her stethoscope, pressed around her belly, the top and bottom of Bonnie's belly.

"Everything seems pretty good. I'm going to put this gel on you, its a little cold though" She told Bonnie.

"Please lift your shirt up" She said.

Bonnie did as told holding on to Lucy's hand. The doctor spread the gel on her belly using the probe. On the screen of the monitor, both Lucy and Bonnie saw the baby. The baby was curled up like every baby picture she's seen.

Bonnie smiled at Lucy and she smiled back. The baby was healthy and fine. Her breathing was good and the baby was growing properly. The doctor said, she also asked Bonnie to join the birthing class so she can have an understanding of what to do when giving birth and in labour.

They thanked the doctor, signed up for birthing classes and left. Bonnie had asked the doctor for a video and photo of the baby scan. She has the photo and the video would be delivered to her in two days.

"I'm gonna be a mother" Bonnie thought. She was happy, nervous and anxious. She would love her baby and gave her everything she never had "A mothers love"...

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for your love, support, review and advice. PLEASE DO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. Love Libbiey...:-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_It was a sunny day and Bonnie was in the park with the little girl. They were both kneeling down on the Sand inside the sandbox filling up the sand buckets. They were making a sand castle or maybe a sand mermaid, Bonnie wasn't sure yet._

_"What are we making?" Bonnie asked passing a bucket full of sand to the little girl._

_"We are making a sand house, like my house" She replied turning the sand bucket upside down._

_"Oh, I'm not that artistic..." Bonnie said but stopped then started again._

_"Hmmm..."_

_"Don't worry, I know what artistic means. It's someone with natural skill, like how I can make my house out of sand all by myself without help and no one thought me. I just can" The little girl explained smiling at Bonnie._

_"You're artistic and smart too. Is there anything you can't do?"._

_"Not really...I can dance and draw as well". She said smirking._

_"Hmm" Bonnie thought, she sounded like someone she knew and that smirk seem familiar also, Weird right._

_"Really? Wow, that's amazing"._

_"Yea but I still have to learn somethings, my mum said"._

_"I'm sure she's right"_

_"Yea, she's always right and my dad hates it sometimes" She told Bonnie smiling and Bonnie smiled back._

_"You never told me what your name was"._

_"You never asked but I'll tell you. My name is Esmёe, it means beloved"._

_"It's a very beautiful name"_

_"I know, my mum picked it and my dad loved it because my mum knows best"._

_"They must really love you"._

_"They do" She said smiling._

_Esmёe got up, dusted the sand off of her clothes and Bonnie did the same. They both stood back to admire the sand house. It look very much like the real building and Bonnie looked at Esmёe astonished. She felt joy in her heart and pride for what the little girl had done. Her parents must be very proud of her._

_"It's beautiful and you are a star" Bonnie told Esmёe with glee._

_"Thank you"._

_They looked at the sand house one last time before walking back to Esmёe's house. They both sat down on the front porch enjoying the sunny and cool atmosphere. Bonnie's face turned serious._

_"Are you going to tell me the rest of what the spirits told you?" Bonnie asked looking at Esmёe._

_"Yes"._

_Bonnie nodded her head and Esmёe continued._

_"They are coming for her" Esmёe said looking at Bonnie's big belly._

_"They are very powerful. They are shadows in the shape of man and without a face"._

_"How can I defeat them" Bonnie asked worried and scared._

_"The spirits didn't say, you have to find the answers yourself"._

_Bonnie was quiet, a frown on her face. "So much for helping spirits" she thought._

_The little girl touched Bonnie's face calming her racing heart and Bonnie relaxed._

_"How do you do that?" Bonnie asked._

_"It's one of my many gifts"._

_"Thank you" Bonnie told her._

_"I have to go now, the shadows are near and you must be prepared. Goodbye for now, I'll see you soon" Esmёe said kissing Bonnie on the cheek and Bonnie kissed her back before she varnished._

_"See you soon" Bonnie whispered._

_Everything else varnished just like Esmёe and Bonnie could feel herself waking up_.

Bonnie got up from the bed and went straight into the bathroom to clean up. She got dressed then went downstairs into the kitchen. She was happy Lucy was still asleep because she gets to make breakfast today.

She made vampcakes, something she's not had in a while and she missed eating it because it was something special that she shares with Damon. Speaking of Damon, they had made out and they almost had sex...again.

She didn't know what to do or what to tell him. How would she expain herself to him. Its not like she could tell him it was her pregnancy hormones. She would just have to avoid him, its better that way.

Lucy had woken up, cleaned and dressed up. She went into the kitchen and saw that Bonnie's pancakes were burning and she seem oblivious to it.

"Bonnie" Lucy said taking the pan off the cooker before turning it off.

"Sorry, had a lot on my mind".

"Yea, I noticed. Reminiscing your sexcapade with Damon?".

"Very funny Luc". Bonnie said plating and decorating the pancakes .

"What, you two literarily raped my eyes yesterday day leaving me traumatized" Lucy said putting a hand on her chest and fake crying.

"What about you, you were eye fucking every cute guy you saw yesterday. I'm hormonal, what's your excuse" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow while sitting down at the tables.

"I'm horny" Lucy replied plainly.

They both laughed looking at one another.

"I'm having a girl Luc"..

"You cheat. I thought we're waiting until birth to know the sex?" Lucy mumbled while chewing her pancakes.

"I didn't, Esmёe told me"

"Esmёe, who's Esmёe?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"The little girl from my dream, she's named Esmёe".

"Right. I'm so spoiling her, we're gonna have so much fun" Lucy smiled.

"You were right about the shadows, they are coming for my baby" Bonnie sighed sadly.

"Did the spirit say anything on how to get rid of them?"

"No Esmёe said we'll have to find that out by ourselves".

"I haven't heard anything back from my contact, I don't know what's keeping them. I'll call my friend in New Orleans, she's a coven leader and she's an oldie, so she should know something about them".

"It's gonna be alright Bon. We..." Lucy stopped seeing Bonnie break down.

Lucy got up from her chair and ran to the other side of the table. She held Bonnie close as she cried.

"I'm scared Lucy, I'm really scared. What if I can't save her? I couldn't save my grams or my dad Luc. What if I failed her like I failed them? I can't, I can't lose her too. Bonnie cried.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Luc. I'm tired, I'm just tired of losing. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of being sad and unhappy. I'm tired of fighting to save my life and other peoples lives".

"Why can't I be happy? Why does it have to be me? Do I not deserve to be happy? Is it too much to ask? Does that make me selfish? I just want to be happy just like everyone else...I just want to be happy, nothing more" Bonnie finished crying harder.

"It's not too much to ask Bon and you deserve to be happy. You shouldn't have to go through this over and over again. It'll be okay Bon, we are going to get through this. I'm here for you Bon, I'll stand by you and I'll fight for you. You're not alone, not anymore. We will save your baby, no one is going to take her from you, No one. I'm staying with you as long as you'll have me. We are family and we stand together. I've got you Bon" Lucy promised as tears falls from her eyes.

She knew what it's like to be alone and feel alone even when you have people around you. She knew how helpless you are unable to do anything to save your family while you watch then die. She had been alone most of her life and even in company of friends, she still felt alone. She never stayed in a place too long because it never felt like home but here with Bonnie, she found home and comfort.

She was wild and carefree but it was a lie, a facade, a mask she puts on so no one can see the real her. She meant all that she said to Bonnie and this fight is one they are going to win together. "We are Bennett's after all, no one messes with a Bennett" Lucy thought to herself.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see" Lucy finished kissing Bonnie's head.

They stayed holding each other for a while before Lucy told Bonnie to go rest on the couch while she cleaned the dishes. She brought Bonnie some fruits and water. She sat with Bon and they listened to the glee version of "I'll stand by you" play on the TV.

Lucy walked down the stairs wearing a black leather skinny pants, a white see through t-shirt and nude pumps. Bonnie wore a colorful pattern sleeveless maxi dress with a white blazer over it and red flats.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, I don't want you wallowing in sadness all day. You have to think about the baby and yourself" Lucy said.

"What about Damon, he could be at the bar and I'm not ready to deal with him just yet. I've had enough for one day".

"Don't worry, if he's there we'll leave and I'll make sure he doesn't follow us".

"Thanks Luc, you've been wonderful to me" Bonnie said sincerely.

"What are families for?" Lucy smiled.

"Ok, let's go. Too bad you can't drink but don't worry, I'll drink for you". Lucy said walking out the door.

Bonnie followed Lucy out the door, locked it and together they walked to the car. Lucy started the car and Bonnie turned on the radio. The radio was playing "Uptown funk" by Mark Rosnan and Bruno Mars. Bonnie had listened twice when she got back and she knows the words to it. Bonnie started singing the song word by word and Lucy joined in.

The drive to the bar was fun and song filled. They got out of the car and walked into the bar. They picked a table at the back of the bar. Sitting down, they made their order. Green tea and Mac and cheese for Bonnie while Lucy will be having Pasta with Martini.

"I was nervous coming in but I'm okay, I'm not freaking out" Bonnie told Lucy.

" You're getting there, so proud of you Bon".

The busboy brought their food and they thanked him.

"That was fast, we didn't have to wait for long" Bonnie said.

"Yum, the food is good too" Lucy told Bonnie.

They enjoyed their food while watching the karaoke singers.

"Wanna sing karaoke?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm".

"Come on Bon, it'll be fun. It'll also help you get back your confidence. They'll love us" Lucy convinced Bonnie.

"Alright, you're bad for me" Bonnie teased Lucy.

Lucy went to the guy at the bar, told him her and her friend wants to go on stage. She told him the song they were doing and Lucy motioned for Bonnie to join her. Bonnie got up and walked over to Lucy.

"What song are we doing" She asked.

"Tina Turner's river deep mountain high" Lucy replied smiling.

The beat came on and the two grabbed the mic. They sang, danced and gave a great performance. The customers watching them got up and gave them a standing ovation when the song was over. Taking a bow, they walked off the stage and exited the bar.

"What next?" Bonnie asked.

"Glad you asked, we are going to see a movie" Lucy said opening the door for Bonnie.

"Such a gentlewoman, where have you been all my life" Bonnie said laughing.

"Gotta make sure my date is happy" Lucy winked at Bonnie.

Lucy got into the car and was about to drive off when Bonnie's phone rang.

"Who's it? Lucy asked driving away from the bar.

"Elena, wonder what's up because she hasn't called me in three days". Bonnie said answering the phone.

"Hey Lena".

"Hey Bon. I was wondering if we could meet up?" Elena said.

"I'm actually on my way to the movies with Lucy, can we meet up tomorrow or some other day?"

"I can't, I'm helping Alaric and Jo with the wedding and I'm throwing Jo a baby shower too".

"Right, maybe after the wedding then".

"No, it can't wait that long. Please Bon, it's really important. I need you, please" Elena begged.

Bonnie looked at Lucy asking if it's ok with her and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"If it has anything to do with magic, I can't help you Elena".

"No, it has nothing to do with magic".

"Okay, where?".

"I'm at the boarding house".

"I can't come to the boarding house".

"Please Bon, I thought you'd be comfortable here and I'd like if we can now because Damon's gone out with Alaric" Elena pleaded.

"Ok, will be there soon".

"Thanks Bon" Elena said before the line went dead.

Lucy looked at Bonnie worried

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yea, Damon is not there" Bonnie told Lucy.

"Ok, I'll pick you up in forty-five minutes" Lucy said stopping the car in front of the Salvatore's mansion.

Bonnie got out of the car and shut the door.

"See you later"Bonnie waved to Lucy. Lucy waved back before driving off.

Elena opened the door for Bonnie after hearing Lucy drive off.

"Hey Bon" Elena said hugging Bonnie.

"Hi" Bonnie hugged her back.

They walked to the living room and sat opposite each other.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Bonnie asked.

"First, I want to invite you and Lucy to Jo's bachelorette's party".

"When?".

"Next Friday. Will you be there?".

"I'll speak with Lucy first then get back to you".

"Okay. So, Damon and I had a chat, it was about our future" Elena started.

"That's good, right?" Bonnie asked.

"It is but with everything going in Alaric's life, it made me realise I want to be human again. I want to have a family of my own".

"What did Damon say?"

"I told him that but I also told him that I know I can't have that anymore and that I'm glad I have him".

"So what's the problem then?"

"Damon told me you gave him the cure".

"He did?"

"Yea".

"Shouldn't you be happy then, you can be human again".

"I know but then it'll be back to them trying to save my life and we'll be back to the start. If I become human, I want to leave and be with Jeremy and that would mean leaving Damon because I want to have a fresh start".

"Leaving Damon is going to crush him because I don't know how he'll handle another woman he loved leave him". Elena finished.

"Katherine was a bitch and she never loved him but you do. I'm sure he'll always be greatful knowing you loved him back". Bonnie told Elena.

"I don't think so. I think he'll just go back to his destructive ways".

"Why do you think that?"

"His mum" Elena said.

"What happened to his mum?" Bonnie asked.

"Apparently she stopped loving Damon and Stefan after becoming a vampire. She was a ripper and she couldn't hold on to her humanity which was her love for Damon and Stefan. She thought they were better off without her, so she let them go".

"Oh my world, how's he doing? Does Stefan know?" Bonnie asked.

"Not yet. He's devastated but you know Damon, he'll just hide it. So you see, I can't do that to him not now, it'll ruin him. He loved his mum so much and finding out she feels nothing now is just horrible". Elena finished.

"Look Elena, Damon is a big boy, I'm sure one day he'll be able to get over it. You can't really live your life based on the fact that he might flip and go on a killing rampage. He's a vampire, it's what he is but I believe Damon has grown beyond that and you need to give him some credit. He's not on a killing rampage now is he?"

"No"Elena answered.

"I can't tell you what to do or how to do it, because at the end of the day, the decision is yours to make not mine. You have to think hard about what it is that you really want and just go with it. We all have to make sacrifices, so which one are you willing to let go? Your chance to be human again and have your own family like you've always wanted? Or to be in a love that consumes you that you can't be without it? The decision is yours to make and make it carefully. You only get one shot"Bonnie finished.

Everything went quiet after Bonnie's speech. Elena smiled sadly at Bonnie.

"Thanks, I knew you'll help me put things into perspective" Elena said.

"No problem Lena. You don't have to make it now, take your time and don't make any hasty decisions" Bonnie told Elena.

Elena smiled getting up from the chair and hugged Bonnie. She was about to say something when her phone rang. Checking the screen, she saw that it was a call from Jo.

She picked up the phone and talked with Jo. After the conversation, she looked walked back to Bonnie.

"Bon, that was Jo. She needs help with something and I have to go now. Do you want me to give you a ride?" Elena asked.

"No it's okay, Lucy will be here in ten minutes. You go and see to Jo. See ya" Bonnie said hugging Elena.

Elena smiled and walked out the door.

Bonnie turned around after Elena left and folded her hands under her breast.

"Come out, I know you're there. Too bad you came late, we were done talking before you got here" Bonnie said.

"Nice work Judgey, you did well" Damon said coming down the stairs.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I thought that was my line" Damon said smirking.

"I guess we switched places".

"I guess we did. Enough about me, let's talk about you and what you did" Damon said circling Bonnie.

Bonnie swallowed and she felt her heart racing. Damon smiled hearing how fast her heart is beating.

"If you wanted to have a taste of me again, all you had to do was ask. Damon said smiling but then frowned.

"Really Judgey, using magic on me to get into my pants that's low even for me" Damon said

"I get that you're lonely and desperate but doing what you did was wrong. You don't do that to your friends Bon. Elena and I are just getting back on track. What were you thinking?"

"I know what you're thinking Damon and that's not it. I'm sorry about what happened Damon, my magic was out of control" Bonnie pleaded.

"Your magic has been out of control Bonnie and that never happened. Are you in love with me? It's understandable if you are".

"What? I'm not in love with you. I told you my magic was out of control, nothing else" Bonnie deadpanned.

"So what is it then? are you trying to sabotage my relationship with Elena?"

"Damon, I get that you're angry about your mum but that doesn't give you a right to take it out on me. Go take your anger out on someone else. This woe is me act is getting old and if you want pity, go to Elena 'cause you're getting none from me. So grow a pair and get over it already because I have better things to worry about than your feelings Damon" Bonnie said angrily.

Damon was enraged he sped up behind Bonnie and bit her neck. Bonnie screamed and defended herself using magic. She gave him an aneurysm and started breaking his bones. Damon cried out in pain and pushed Bonnie away.

Bonnie went flying backwards into the wall. She tried to brace herself using magic but it was too late. She fell hard into the wall and she cried out in pain.

Lucy was at the door when she heard Bonnie's scream. She ran into the mansion and saw Bonnie on the floor shrieking in pain.

"Oh my God. What have you done? She trusted you and you did this to her." Lucy screamed at Damon.

She took out her phone and called the ambulance. Damon walked towards her but Lucy stopped him.

"I'm so sorry Bon, I didn't mean to" He said sadly, biting into his palm to draw blood.

"You did this, she doesn't need your help" Lucy told Damon.

Elena walked into the boarding house with a brooding Stefan and a sober looking Caroline. They saw the broken wall and a pain stricken Bonnie.

"Oh my God, what happened?" They all asked rushing to Bonnie and Elena to Damon.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend since that's all you seem to care about. Stefan give Bonnie some blood to reduce the pain" Lucy said.

Stefan did as he was told and the ambulance came with the paramedics running in.

"Where is the victim? And please stand back. Is there anything we need to know before we move her" the paramedics asked carrying a stretcher.

Lucy looked at Bonnie and she nodded. The illusion was off and her protruding belly was out but no one could see it except Lucy as she was blocking their view of Bonnie.

"She's pregnant" Lucy told he paramedics.

They got to Bonnie and moved her carefully on to the stretcher.

"How far gone?" The paramedics asked.

"Seven months and two weeks" Lucy said as she followed the paramedics our of the mansion .

The gang were all gobsmacked. Bonnie was pregnant, how? They had no idea. Lucy stopped and turned to the gang. Looking at Damon with anger and said

"If anything should happen to my cousin or the baby, I'll make your life a living hell before putting an end to you. You better believe it Damon Salvatore, it's a promise and I always keep my promise. So go and pray to whatever God you believe in and hope that they're both fine".

And with that, Lucy walked out of the mansion, in to the ambulance holding on to Bonnie's hand gently as the ambulance drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lucy was at the waiting room walking around not sure whether to sit or stand. Waiting for any news at all was nerve wrecking. No news is good news they say, Lucy is pretty sure it was because they've never been in her situation. What was taking them so long? Is Bonnie okay? Is the baby alright? All these question she just needed to know the answers for .

She kept going back and forth but stopped when she saw Caroline and Stefan walking towards her cautiously.

"I don't have a beef with you, it's your brother I want to roast. I don't bite and you too blondie" She said to both Caroline and Stefan.

"I'm so sorry about Bonnie, he's really sorry he hurt Bonnie. I know Damon can be a dick sometimes, but he'd never hurt Bonnie intentionally" Stefan said.

"Pfft, Damon would never hurt Bonnie intentionally, really Stefan. This is not the first time he tried to kill Bonnie. He's your brother and I get it, but don't make excuses for him like Elena does. He's a loose canon, a ticking bomb waiting to explode" Caroline said.

"Okay, I don't want to hear any more. I just want my cousin and her baby to be alright, that's all I care about now" Lucy scolded them.

"Sorry, any word yet?" Caroline asked.

"None, I've no idea why it's taking this long. It's half an hour already" Lucy replied not looking at Stefan or Caroline.

A nurse walked past and Lucy ran to her.

"Excuse me, any word on my cousin and her baby?"

"No ma'am, I'm sure the doctor would let you know if there's any news" the nurse answered.

"Okay" Lucy said walking back to where she was standing before.

"Do you want me to check and see how Bonnie's doing? Caroline asked Lucy.

"How? Right, you're a vampire" Lucy nodded.

Caroline walked up to a nurse who just walked out of the room Bonnie was in and compelled her.

"How's the patient and her baby?" Caroline asked.

"She's okay but she's in a lot of pain. The doctor gave her sedatives to put her to sleep" the nurse answered.

"And the baby?" Lucy asked walking over to the nurse.

"I don't know yet, the doctor was trying to find the baby's heartbeat, if there's any" the nurse answered.

"Thank you" Caroline said to the nurse.

Lucy stood the in shock not moving at all. Caroline walked up to her and hugged her. Lucy stiffened but then relaxed. After a second, she moved away from Caroline and went out to consult the spirits and ask for help.

* * *

Lucy walked in to the mystic falls forest, she sat down on the floor with her legs tucked in. She stretched out her hand and placed them on the ground. She started chanting, slowly then loudly.

She had been sitting there for a while and nothing was happening. She cried chanting louder, begging the spirits to help save Bonnie's daughter. Blood flowed from her nose, she felt it but kept going anyways.

A while after, she felt a presence. She stopped chanting and looked up to see Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grandma. She met her before once and never after that.

"Child, you need to stop before you do yourself anymore damage" Sheila told Lucy.

"How can I? She's been through so much and she needs this, she needs her baby to be alright. Please help her" Lucy pleaded.

"Oh child, she needs you too. Bonnie and her baby will be alright, I made sure of that".

"Thank you, thank you".

"Lucy, this is nothing compared to what's coming. You both need to be ready because what's coming is bigger than you've ever seen. You both will need all the help you can get but make sure it's someone you can trust. Trust is all that matters in the end, choose carefully and wisely. You will have to make tough choices, so there is no room for compromise" Sheila warned Lucy.

"I will, even if Bonnie is not okay with it. I just want her and the baby to be safe. Thank you Sheila" Lucy said grateful.

She sat there for a while and wiped her nose. She got up and tried to move but her head was pounding and her vision was blurry too. She put out her hand to place it on the tree in front of her but it wasn't really. She saw she was falling and has nothing to hold her in place, just then she felt a hand break her fall. She turned to see the person, she saw his face and tried to say thanks but passed out.

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling tired. She felt a cool napkin on her forehead and took it off. She got up and saw Stefan standing by the door and walked up to him.

"Thank you for helping me Stefan" Lucy said.

"No problem. How's your head?"

"Better, do you have aspirin and how long was I out for?"

"Three hours. Yea, I'll go get it" Stefan said walking out the door.

"No, I'll come with you. I need to get back to the hospital. Any news?" Lucy said following him out.

"Yea, Bonnie and the baby are ok and Bonnie is resting. Caroline is with her" Stefan said entering into the kitchen.

"Okay, I need to get back now" Lucy swallowed he pill and drank water.

"Thanks once again Stefan" She said Walking out the door.

"I'll drive you back" Stefan said and followed her.

They both got into the car and Stefan drove them back to the hospital.

* * *

Lucy walked into the room with Stefan right behind her. Caroline got up from the chair and motion for Lucy to sit. Lucy carried the chair to Bonnie's side and sat down holding on to Bonnie's hand.

"Thanks" Lucy said to Caroline.

"She's my best friend and I've been a really shitty friend but Bonnie never held it against me. I just want to be there for her and be the friend I should have been. She's done so much for every one of us and we have been nothing but an ass to her so far. Bonnie deserves better than this and better than she's been getting from us and everyone else" Caroline said.

"She's waking up, we'll leave you two alone" Stefan said and walked out with Caroline

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked".

"Like I got hit by a train. She's moving"Bonnie said placing Lucy's hand on her stomach.

"Wow, she's a strong one" Lucy said.

"Of course she is, she's a Bennett after all" Bonnie replied.

"I was scared there, but I'm glad you both are alright".

"Me too, but I'm happy she's ok. I don't know what I'd do if anything had happened to her. So, how long will I be here for?"

"Just for tonight to make sure everything is okay with you" Lucy said.

"Would you like to see your friends?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Stefan and Caroline are here, they've been here for a while now. Should I call them?"

"Okay" Bonnie said.

"I'll get you something to eat and drink" Lucy said walking to the door.

"Luc, can you maybe get me Thai noodles with prawn and pineapple juice please?"

"Sure, anything for you cuz" Lucy smiled at Bonnie.

She walked out of the room and motioned for Stefan and Caroline to go in because she's sure they heard Bonnie and her talk.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie, how are you feeling?" Caroline sat on the chair.

"I've been better".

"I'm so sorry Bonnie" Stefan said.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't attack me, Damon did".

"Still, I'm really sorry about what he did and thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for us all, thank you for saving my life and Damon's too. I really want to thank you for giving me my brother back. Thank you Bonnie" Stefan finished.

"You're welcome" Bonnie half smiled.

"I know I've been a shitty friend and I'm really sorry Bon. Welcome back home" Caroline said hugging Bonnie.

"It's okay care, I'm over it and your mum died so its understandable if you didn't want to feel the pain. How are you feeling now?"

"I'll leave you two. See you later Bonnie" Stefan said before leaving.

Bonnie watched Caroline's face and Stefan's, their body language was tense and they're acting awkward towards each other.

"What happened between you and Stefan?"

"We slept together when our humanity was off, now that it's back on, things are just awkward" Caroline replied sadly.

"I'm sure it'll get better with time and you guys can move forward".

"I'm not sure about that. I mean I really liked him before my mum died and we kissed but after my mum's death, everything just seem wrong".

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"He changed, we were friends and we kissed because I like him and I thought he liked me too romantically but after my mum's death, he became a babysitter. I asked him if he has any feelings for me but he said now is not a good time to talk about feelings because it's my mum's funeral. Now that we've had sex, I just don't know what to say to him because he's not talking and I don't want to push him" Caroline explained.

"You know the way Stefan is, give him time, I'm sure he'll tell you how he feels when he's sure. So, how do you feel now that your humanity is back on?"

"Empty, I miss her Bon, I miss her so much but I'll be okay. I know that now".

"Yea" Bonnie said.

"Tell me what happened while you were in the orison world".

Bonnie told Caroline everything that happened in the prison world and when she got back.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I'm glad you're back and okay. So you're gonna be a mum and me an aunt" Caroline said.

"Yep".

"So who's the lucky guy that got to knock my friend up?"

"It doesn't matter" Bonnie said turning to the wall.

"It's OK, you can tell me whenever you're ready".

"Thanks care".

Lucy came in with food, Bonnie ate and drank her juice. The nurse came in, checked her up and told her to get some rest. Caroline went home but Lucy stayed and slept on the spare bed to keep an eye on Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie woke up at midnight, it was 3:15am. She felt a familiar presence and she want them gone.

"What do you want? " Bonnie said to the darkness.

There was nothing coming from the person but silence. Breathing out, Bonnie said

"You should leave, I really don't want to have to deal with you right now. Whatever you've got to say, save it for someone who cares because I don't, not now and I'm done with you. Please just leave".

"I'm sorry Bonnie,I'm so sorry. I have no excuse for what I did, I know I messed up again and you don't trust me but please Bon, don't give up on me. Give me a chance to fix things". Damon pleaded walking out of the shadows.

"Fix things? How do you intend to do that? You tried to kill me Damon and not just me but my baby and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that".

"I didn't know you're pregnant because you were hiding it" Damon said.

"Really, so it's okay if i wasn't. I can't believe you Damon. You know what? You should leave".

"That's not what I meant Bonnie. It's just that you never told me".

"So it's my fault now. I thought you grew up but apparently, you're still the same old Damon. Pathetic, juvenile and immature. You need to grow up and start taking responsibility for your actions. You are not the only one who's had it rough and you're not the first person to find out the person you love doesn't love you back. You know what we do? We deal with it and move on but you, you lash out and destroy lives and relations. You don't try to kill your friends Damon even when they piss you off or tell you the truth. You can always tell me the truth that's what you said but when you hear the truth, you throw tantrums like a child. I need to be resting not just for myself but for my baby. Leave Damon, I'm done talking". Bonnie said closing her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Damon said.

"No, you can't".

"Just answer me please and I'll leave".

"Fine, anything to get you out of here".

"Is the baby mine?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters Bon, it does. Please".

"You knowing doesn't change anything but if you must, it's yours Damon. I hope you can sleep properly now" Bonnie said sighing.

Damon stood there, his head down and unable to look at Bonnie. Wheels were turning in his head, he almost killed Bonnie and his child. He knows he should be asking questions, but when Lucy had said Bonnie was pregnant and seven months gone, he knew the baby was his. He just wanted to hear her confirm it.

He had been miserable all night and day but now, he felt worse.

"I almost killed you and my child" Damon whispered.

"Your child?" Elena asked shocked.

Damon turned around to see Elena standing at the door looking at him with disbelief.

"It's not true right? Answer me Damon? Elena screamed.

Lucy woke up hearing the noise but before she could get up, Bonnie pushed Damon and Elena out and locked the door using her mind.

"I'm okay Luc, goodnight" she told Lucy and went to sleep.

"Good night" Lucy replied back smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far, and I appreciate your reviews and thoughts. I'd like your input on Steroline because I love the two characters personally and as friends but as a couple, not so much. None the less, I'd like your thoughts on them.

Canine Lupus, I appreciate your thoughts and hopefully, this helps you understand why I made Damon attack Bonnie and I also want to make their relationship as real as possible. Friends betray and hurt each other sometimes but at the end of it, if they truly care for each other, they will always find their way back because we're all human and we're imperfect. ( It's also from my own experience 'cause I've had crazy fights with my friends, I was betrayed but that doesn't make me love them less or me them and through it all, we always stand by each other and support each other no matter what ).

Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I loved writing it. Thanks Swurve, Cice527, Freckled98, Canine Lupus, Enna24, Babyshan211 and everyone else.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**DAMON**

_It was cold outside, Bonnie wore a black skinny jeans, white long sleeve silk shirt tucked into her jeans, a white coat and black knee high boots. She tucked her hand into her pocket after she got out of the car and walked into the boarding house._

_Damon had been watching her from the window and was now waiting for her at the door with a glass of wine. She smiled at him and took the wine._

_"You look absolutely delicious and now I'm thinking maybe we should save dinner for later and have desert right now" Damon said and placed a kiss on her hands in a way that says "Imagine my lips on other places right now doing this and more"._

_"Hmm, but you promised me dinner" She replied almost dazed._

_"I know, we're just moving it to a different time slot for something more urgent and better" He winked._

_He removed Bonnie coat, and placed it gently and neatly on the coat rack. He walked back to Bonnie, drew her close to him and kissed her. He loves the feel of her lips, soft and velvety like cotton candy and her taste, sweet like Christmas and Easter all at once. Everytime he kissed her, it's like fireworks, it gets better every time. He kissed like a painter would paint on a canvas with a brush, stroking the canvas lovingly._

_He stuck in his tongue, tasting every corner of her mouth and gently taking his time. Bonnie moaned every time Damon's tongue pushed farther into her mouth and it made her feel like she was on fire. He ran his fingers down her arms and moved it upward then sideways towards her shirt to unbutton it. He unbuttoned her shirt gently while looking into her eyes with a gaze full of passion, heat and took her shirt off._

_He kissed her neck and down her chest while he unclipped her black lace bra. He could smell her wetness and was doing everything possible to try and control himself because today, he would make love to her. They had sex all the time but he wanted her to know and feel how much he loves her._

_He placed his hands on her hip, hugged her to himself and raced them to his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, kissed her neck down and took her right nipples in his mouth while massaging the left one passionately. He alternated between her boobs before moving his hands up and down her thigh then, he unbuttoned her pants._

_He took off her pants and moved his hand between her thigh rubbing her through her panties. Bonnie's toes curled and she arched her back against Damon's when a cry like moan escaped her mouth. His touch made her crave him more, he's an addiction to her Just like she was to him or maybe more._

_"You're so wet Bonnie and you smell incredibly mouth watering...oh baby" Damon said as he stuck his finger inside of her and tasted her._

_He looked at her sighing deeply before he kissed her again. He could eat her all day, non stop. He loves tasting her on his tongue just as much as he loves been inside of her and watching her scream his name in a way he never wants her to stop. He could listen to her moan anytime of the day...its incredulous._

_He took off her panties, went down and kissed her toes, feet, ankles, knee, thighs, her stomach, breasts, shoulder, neck and lips. He alternated between kissing and caressing but he wasn't where Bonnie wanted him yet._

_"Damon..." Bonnie pleaded fraustrated but anxious._

_He kissed her where she was pretty sensitive, on her neck, earlobes except her private because he's saving the best for the last. Bonnie gasped moving her hand into his hair and the other caressing his back._

_"Hmmm...Damon...oh, please" Bonnie begged._

_Damon headed her plea, he stroked her private sighing happily and every part of his body sang gratefully, one more than the others. He spread her legs a little wider,put his head between her thigh feasting upon her with his mouth and tongue running along her sensitive spot. Bonnie squirmed and whimpered from the pleasure. He pushed his finger into her and Bonnie screamed in pleasure blowing up every bulb in the house. She brought her chest up, supported her body with her elbow and threw her head back in pleasure. She shut her eyes tightly because her visions were blurry from ecstasy and her magic engulfed them both. Her muscle contracted and she never wanted that that feeling to stop except Damon sttoped._

_"Wh...what are you doing? Bonnie asked confused._

_Damon smiled at her not answering her question. He took off his clothes and Bonnie watched him biting on her button lips as he took great care in taking them off. He placed his cold hard body on her, crushed his lips against hers and she could taste herself. He kissed her cheek next, shuolder and neck. He knelt inbetween her legs, and pushed himself into her. Bonnie cried out as every part of her contracted. He filled her in with hard thrust, enjoying her tightness. They'd cry out each others name with every thrust Damon makes._

_She held tightly on to him as he moved urgently and possesively. Every part of her ached and burn but it wasn't in a tiring way, but in a pleasuring way. She saw stars and things beyond her imagination, never before had she felt so good... Oh wait she had but this was way better. She felt her orgasm coming and she exploded and he exploded in her a minute after. He kept going harder and harder until she came undone for the fourth time screaming. Her scream cracked the windows and mirrrors all around the house and he could hear them break. It was like a smashing symphony to his vampiric ears. He came after and felt satiated. He moved them around, laying on his back with Bonnie on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and kissed him. They were both covered in sweat but neither minded, even with him been cold, she was still hot from the heat of their love making session. He looked into her eyes and smiled before kissing her lips._

_"I love you" Bonnie said drawing patterns on his skin._

_"I love you more, more than you could imagine" He said kissing her eyes before they both drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**The day of the attack**.

Damon woke up sweating and hard from his dream. He's been having this dreams since that make out he had with Bonnie at her house. He had toe curling sex last night with Elena but he still had a sex dream starring Bonnie. Thinking of her even made him become harder than he was.

"Hi" Elena said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi yourself" Damon replied smirking.

Elena looked at him carefully and saw how hard he was. She moved closer to him giggling.

"Look who's up and bright this morning?" Elena said rubbing her hands over his private.

"Hmm" Damon replied.

Elena gently sat on him taking his length inside of her. She loosened the bathrobe and placed Damon's hands on her hip. Rocking him slowing, Damon moved his hand up her boobs squeezing it. Elena moaned as she picked up the pace. Damon closed her eyes and saw Bonnie ridibg him. "Bonnie" he thought and he remembered the "I love you more" he had said and he meant it...in the dream that is. He opened his eyes abruptly and moved Elena off of him. Elena looked at him unsure of what just happened because Damon loves having sex with her.

"What's wrong" She asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered there's something I need to do" Damon said putting on some clothes.

"Can't it wait?" She asked frowning and making a puppy face.

"No" Damon said. He kissed her cheek and walked out the door with a "see you later".

Damon had gone out to clear his head when he met Alaric who needed him to help with something. He helped Alaric with the things he needed and he was would throw him the best bachelor's party mystic falls had ever seen next week. He wished he could talk to Alaric about his dreams but he couldn't for obvious reasons.

* * *

He tried not to think about the dream or Bonnie but its easier said than done because his brain had other plans. He drove to the house with hope that Elena wouldn't be at home with his Mum but no, she was and with Bonnie. Can his day get any worse?

He was going to go to his room unnoticed and he had put his vampire senses to use in order to know if his mother was around but she wasn't. She's probably with Stefan pretending to care, he thought. He thought to go back out and jump into his room but he could smell her, it was like she was calling out to him her scent and her blood.

She smelled like white roses and vanilla just like she did everyday and in his dreams. He hated the way his body responded to her when it shouldn't. He's in love with Elena and he shouldn't feel this way about Bonnie. Maybe if he did something to make her hate him, he would stop feeling this way.

He talked to Bonnie and attacked her and he felt horrible, like a part of him left. When he found out about Bonnie being pregnant, he felt even worse. He was disgusted with himself and he knew he needed to do something to fix it.

Elena had been concerned with him when she should be concerned for Bonnie. He watched her fuss over him and thought to himself when did she become this selfish. Elena loved Bonnie but since Stefan and him had cone into her life, she had become less caring towards her and much worse when he stole her from his brother.

"Elena, stop. I'm fine, bemefits of being a vampire and all. It's Bonnie you should be worried about" Damon said.

"But I worry for you and Bonnie will be fine, she's strong. She can take care of herself plus she's a Bennett. Elena said stroking Damon's face.

"Come on, its been a long day" Damon held Elena's hand and sped into his bedroom.

Elena took off her clothes and wore one of his T-shirt and got into bed with Damon who only took off his shirt. Elena snuggled into him, drawing circles on his skin with her fingers. She tried to put her hands down his pant but he held her hand and put it on his chest. Elena looked at him with question in her eyes.

"I just want to sleep Elena, you should too" He kissed her and closed his eyes.

Elena smiled at him and snuggled closer to him as they both drifted up to sleep.

* * *

Damon couldn't really sleep but he pretended until he was sure Elena was asleep. He got up, put on his shirt and went out the door. He went into Stefan's room to check on him but he wasn't in neither was his Mum. They probably went to the movies or he took her to see some other mystery that she hadn't witnessed he thought.

He walked out of the house and sped to the hospital. He checked some of the rooms but couldn't find her. He was about to compel a nurse when he smelled her sweet smell. He went into the room quietly to see how she was doing and the baby too. He got caught because immediately he entered in, Bonnie knew. She's gotten more powerful he thought.

He pleaded with Bonnie but things hadn't gone as he hoped he would and it got worse when Elena showed up. He felt an invisible hand dragging himself and Elena out of the room before locking the door. He turned to Elena and he knew she was upset.

"What is she talking about?" She asked.

"Bonnie and I slept together while we were in the prison world".

"I can't believe this, she was supposed to be my best friend, not sleep with my boyfriend" She said angrily.

"Elena, calm down. We were drunk".

"Drunk, you're a vampire Damon, you don't get drunk easily".

"I know, it just happened and she's pregnant with my child".

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Damon, that should have been me in there with your child. Everything I ever wanted gone and I can't do anything about it" Elena cried.

"You still can. I've been selfish with you Elena, I robbed you of your humanity. I made you into someone I don't recognize. I took away the little good that was left in you and made you a bitch, worse than Katherine" Damon said stroking her face.

"No, you didn't. I love you Damon and you love me, that's all that counts. I love being with you, you make me happy" She explained.

"Not happy enough. How can you not see it? I attacked Bonnie today, almost killed her but rather than check up on your friend, your best friend...you came to me instead without giving her a second glance. The Elena I used to know would have made sure she was okay because she loves her best friend" He said sadly.

"I love Bonnie, and she's okay now".

"She is but you never checked if she was".

"How could I now, she slept with the love of my life and she's having your baby. How do you think I feel?" She asked crying.

"So, let me fix it Elena. I didn't want to give you the cure because I was scared you'll leave me. I love you Elena, I really do. Take the cure Elena and be human again, you can have a family, be a doctor, get married and not have to worry about moving every now and again. You can have a proper life and be happy, genuinely happy just like you've always wanted".

"I wouldn't want to stay if I become human again, and I don't want to lose you".

"I never realised this but this is all my doings. I should have let you go when I got back because even though I was hurt, the best decision you've made since we got together was forgetting me. You deserve better than this, you deserve to be happy and have a family" Damon said soberly.

Elena held on to Damon and cried. Damon held her closely, he kissed her cheek and her lips slowly before ending the kiss. He looked into Elena's eyes and wiped her tears.

"I have loved, but never been loved back but you Elena, you loved me back dearly and I will be forever grateful for your love. I've never really done the right thing before but I want to, and I'm starting with you by letting you go. I'm impulsive, careless and irresponsible but you loved me anyways and I thank you for that. I need you to be happy, go and be happy because you could never have that with me" Damon said as he got up.

"You should check up on Bonnie, she's your best friend".

"I can't, not now and I don't really know when I will get over it". Elena replied.

They looked at each other, Damon stroked her face one last time and walked away. Elena sat down on the chair and cried. Damon wanted to look back but decided against it. It was the best thing he could do for her, hopefully she'll be fine, Damon thought to himself as he sped into the night a little relieved but he still has things to fix with Bonnie.

He wasn't sure how he felt about his breakup with Elena just yet, he'll have to wait a day, two or maybe three before he would know how he felt. Hope, weird he now uses that word a lot. He had hope now and it was all Bonnie's doings.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Bonnie was in the living room watching TV with Lucy. She was discharged from the hospital two hours ago and the doctor had instructed her to not do anything stressful, just rest and that's what she did and plan to keep doing until the doorbell rang.

Herself and Lucy sat staring at the door hoping the person would leave but obviously not because the doorbell was been pressed harder and the person was also knocking on the door.

"Seriously, can't someone get a moment of quietness here" Lucy said getting up.

"I'll get it" Bonnie said to Lucy.

" No, you're gonna sit and relax like you're supposed to" Lucy instructed.

"It's Elena".

"Well, she will have to come back some other day" Lucy said as she walked to the door.

She opened the door to see Elena struggling to stand straight. Great, a drunk vampire she thought.

"You're drunk, come back when you're sober and make it next week cause Bonnie needs her rest" Lucy said.

"No, I have to talk to her now" Elena slurred.

"Not happening. Goodbye Elena" Lucy said turning to close the door.

"What are you, her bodyguard? Just let me talk to her".

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, so leave before I change my mind. You wouldn't know what a roasted vampire smells like would you? Lucy said and shut the door.

She went back into the living room and sat beside Bonnie.

"That went well" Bonnie said smiling.

"Better than I expected" Lucy said sarcastically.

They both enjoyed watching tv, ate and laughed until Bonnie fell asleep. Lucy got a blanket and covered Bonnie up. She was about to go upstairs when her phone rang.

"Hi, any news?" She asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, we should meet up" The person said.

"My cousin just got out of the hospital, so I have to keep an eye on her. So how does Thursday sounds? Lucy asked.

"Sounds great. We'll meet at my place. See you soon" She said.

"See you soon" Lucy said before the line went off.

Lucy went into her room to think on who she can trust. Elena is definitely not in her list and she isn't sure about Damon. She has a lot of work to do but first, she would have to tell Bonnie about the news.

* * *

**The Salvatore's Mansion**

* * *

Stefan was at the bar getting a drink when Damon walked into the living room.

Sitting on the couch he said " I'll have one too".

Stefan nodded and poured him a drink too. He walked over to Damon, handed him the drink and sat on the table opposite him.

"Why are you drinking or should I say what are you drinking to?" Stefan asked.

Damon took a sip and said " I broke up with Elena. You?"

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming, good for you Damon. I've always thought she could do better than both of us but I never thought you'd let her go. I'm proud of you brother, you did the right thing".

"Yea, I guess. I hate doing the right thing, but I'm glad I did. She had become me and as much as I love myself, I couldn't handle being with another me. Do you know how hard it is to be me? I think one Damon is enough for the world. So why are you drinking?" Damon said.

Stefan turned his head sideways as if thinking of what to say. He turned his head back to Damon and took another sip of his drink.

"Lily left and that was after she told me she didn't love me nor you anymore and that she has a family now who helped her become who she is now. I just couldn't believe it" Stefan sighed.

"Sorry bro but I'm not really. It feels good to know that someone doesn't love you for once. Katherine, Elena, Father, even Klaus and his crazy sister. As an expert in that department, it does get better. Someday you will get over it and found love again except a mother's love that is never happening again except if you compel yourself a mum".

He raised his glass up to Stefan to finish his speech with a cheer " To being unloved".

Stefan raised his glass to Damon in cheer "To being unloved" he said before downing what was left of his drink.

"Welcome to the club Bro" Damon said walking to the bar.

He got the rest of the bourbon and placed it on the table beside Stefan after pouring himself more, so did Stefan.

"Where were you? You weren't home when I came in" Stefan asked.

"I went to see Bonnie and it went bad. I really don't know how to fix things with us, she doesn't trust me anymore and I don't blame her either. Oh, you're gonna be an Uncle".

Stefan spat out the drink in his mouth coughing "Wait, you and Bonnie? I never imagined you two, you hated each other. I guess its kinda true when they say there's only a thin line between love and hate except in yours and Bonnie's case, its a baby. Congrats bro".

"Thanks. So, when are you and Caroline going official?" Damon asked.

Raising a brow Stefan said " If this is where we talk and share stories, I think I'll pass".

"Why not? I use to do it with Alaric before he had a life of his own" Damon said.

"Well, I'm not Alaric".

"Yea, you're my brother so spill or I'll have to beat it out of you".

Stefan got up " Seriously Damon, leave it be".

"No spill" Damon said.

Stefan sighed " I don't know Damon, it's not like she's talking to me. She's being quiet and only says one word at a time. She's grieving and wants to be alone, so I'm giving her space".

"You're doing the right thing but you don't want to be too faraway because she's going to need you soon enough and be her friend that's what she needs the most" Damon said.

"I think you've been watching too much TV, but thanks" Stefan said walking away.

"You're welcome and I'm way better than Dr Phil, good looking, older, stronger and I've a head full of hair" Damon said smirking.

Stefan smiled and turned to face Damon.

"Why did you attack Bonnie?"

Damon frowned and said "The session is over Stefan".

"I'm serious Damon, why did you attack Bonnie?"

"She said somethings, I got angry and you know what happened after" He replied and turned away.

"Maybe the old Damon would have, but not this Damon. Why?" Stefan deadpanned.

Pouring more drink, Damon said " Leave it Stefan, I already told you what happened".

"I know you Damon, just like you know me even if we never act like it" Stefan said.

"Let it go Stefan".

"It's your turn to share, so tell me".

"What do you want me to say Stefan? That I have wet dreams about her, that I know what she smells like, that I get hard thinking about her or that I might be in love with her. So tell me, which one do you want to know?" Damon said smashing his glass against the wall.

"I attacked her because I thought it'll change the way I see her or feel but instead, I ruined our friendship and I almost kill my own child. I ruined one of the best thing I've had in a really long time. She trusted me when she shouldn't, saved me when she could have let me die over and over again and friended me even though she could do better. I never had to be who I'm not around her except be me. She didn't want to change me or try to change me, she just wanted me to take responsibility for my actions and think first before taking any step. Spending four months with her in hell made me see a different side of Bonnie, she saw me for me and gave me hope. I messed it all up, I betrayed her and almost killed her when she had been nothing but kind to me".

"She'll forgive you eventually, Bonnie is a really good person and has a kind heart. You can't sit here and wallow, you have to keep trying. You're gonna be a Dad and Bonnie is gonna need all the help she can get, so be there for her. You know what? We should go to the library, get some books and find information on pregnancies and babies, what and what not to do" Stefan said.

"You'll help?".

"Why not, I'm gonna be an Uncle, so I need to know what and what not to do also. We both need something to do than be miserable, so why not be resourceful. I've got your back bro and this is my chance of being a dad too unless I have a miracle baby someday" Stefan laughed.

"Thanks Bro".

"Sure".

"Okay, see you in the morning" Damon said.

"Yea, see you in the morning" Stefan replied.

They both entered into their rooms closing the door behind them. Its the start of a new beginning for them both and they were going to make the best of this new beginning.

* * *

**The Grill**

* * *

Caroline sat at a table in mystic grill eating burger and fries with a bottle of water. It's been a long day for her and she's tired. She didn't want to be alone tonight, so she'd be staying with Bonnie and Lucy.

Elena walked into the grill to get a drink when she saw Caroline. She walked over to her and sat on the chair opposite her.

"Hi" She said to Caroline.

Looking up at Elena, Caroline said " Hi, you look worse than I do, why?"

"Damon and I broke up and he wants me to take the cure" Elena told Caroline.

"Wow, I never thought Damon could be that selfless and I'm sorry you guys broke up but he did the right thing. I've always thought you two were bad for each other and that you deserve better than him" Caroline said.

"I don't think he broke up with me because he wants me to be human and happy like he said though" Elena said.

"Why not?"

"I think its because of Bonnie and the baby".

"What has Bonnie and her baby got to do with anything?" Caroline asked.

Elena took some fries from Caroline's plates " Bonnie slept with him and he's the father of her baby" .

"I thought as much but I'm sure Bonnie never intended for it to happen. Come on Elena, you and I both know Bonnie isn't that kind of person. So are you going to take the cure?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I want to be human again, get married, have children and be happy".

"Then do it and be happy".

"I am but I need to talk to Alaric first and Matt" Elena said.

"I'm happy for you Elena. Will you be staying or you'll be joining Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"I'm leaving, I've to move on and staying here won't be me moving on and starting afresh. I'll miss you care and I hope you find happiness too" Elena said.

She got up from the chair and left. Caroline watch her leave and went back to eating. She's happy for her friend and hopefully she gets all that she wanted. She called the busboy, paid him and left him a tip before walking into the night. Hopefully she would find happiness one day too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bonnie, Lucy and Caroline were at the table having breakfast. It's been two days since Bonnie was discharged from the hospital and since Caroline moved in with them. Caroline still grieves the death of her mum but having something to do helped.

Today they would be going shopping to get things for the nursery. Paints, clothes, pram and everything else needed. Lucy made the design for the nursery, Caroline would make them a reality and Bonnie choose the colors needed for the nursery.

"Have you thought of names for the baby yet?" Caroline asked as she stuffed her mouth with food.

"Yea, Esmёe. It means beloved" Bonnie said looking at Lucy who smiled and winked at her.

"Its a very beautiful name and we can call her Ez for short or Mimi" Caroline said smiling.

"Yea, definitely or we can use both" Lucy told them.

Picking up her plate Caroline said "So, where do we start from? Do we shop for clothes first, bottles and stuff or paints and furnitures?"

"I think paint and furnitues first" Lucy said picking up her plate and Bonnie's.

"You guys decide, I don't mind either way. I'm ok with whatever you two decide and Care, there is something you need to know if you're gonna be involved then I don't want to keep you in the dark or put your life at risk" Bonnie said.

Caroline turned to Bonnie confused as to what Bonnie meant. Lucy patted her on the back and motioned for her to sit as she and Bonnie sat at the kitchen island.

Bonnie filled her in on all that had happened in the prison world and in the present. She told her about the dreams and the battle ahead for her and her baby. She also told her about Damon being the father.

Stunned by the revelation, Caroline hugged Bonnie " I've been wallowing in self pity while you've been dealing with all this stuff. I'm so sorry Bonnie, really sorry and Damon, I...I really didn't see that coming".

Smiling Bonnie said " Me either but it did happen".

"I spoke with Elena, she's going to take the cure and plans on leaving mystic falls also, she believes you're the reason Damon broke up with her".

" Of course she'd think that because Damon can't think for himself, so I coaxed him into breaking up with her but I'm happy she's doing what she feels is right. Even after everything that has happened, i just wanted her to be happy and I'm glad she is or going to be happy. She wasn't just my best friend but also my sister and i wish her well" Bonnie said.

"I know you do and always will because you're good Bonnie, its who you are" Caroline said.

Smiling sadly at Caroline and Lucy, Bonnie said "Is it weird if I ask to have some blood Care?"

"Sure, I guess the vampire part of the baby needs blood" Caroline said passing Bonnie her mug of blood.

"You know apart from Klaus' baby, yours is the other vampire human baby except yours will be more vampire than Klaus'" Lucy said.

Nodding, Bonnie said "You know I never thought of that. Can I have more please?"

"Sure but do you think having more after that is wise? You don't want a ripper for a daughter because it runs in the Salvatore's bloodline" Caroline said taking the cup off of Bonnie.

"Right, we should leave then if we want to get it all done today and we can start working on the nursery tomorrow".

"We should, we have to meet up with my friend on Thursday to hear what they found out and start working out strategies. Shall we?" Lucy asked

"We shall" Bonnie and Caroline replied and they all walked out of the house locking the door behind them.

* * *

The Mystic Falls Library

* * *

Damon and Stefan walked from aisle to aisle inside of the library picking up every book they see on babies and pregnancy.

Turning to Stefan, Damon said "They wouldn't have a book on supernatural babies, would they?"

Shaking his head, Stefan said "You should go ask, I'm sure it'll make for an interesting conversation".

"Or you could just call Klaus up and get information from him, I'm sure he'll make an exception just for you".

"Yea, and you two could bond over a cup of tea and talk about life as a father or about how your fathers suck which would be quite interesting. Giuseppe did kill you and his father tried to kill him which was a big fail, so you definitely won in that department" Stefan said.

"True, I never thought we'd have so much in common or that I'd have one up on him...oh wait, if you really think about it though, he won the father killing thing. His father did kill him to make him a vampire and so did mine, except he didn't know I was going to become a vampire and he did not spend a thousand year chasing me because he can't be resurrected. Klaus won in every department hands down and you both also have things in common" Damon said.

Stefan took another book from the shelve and said "How? I don't kill for no reason except when I'm on human blood".

"Yea but you both slept with Caroline. How was sex with human less Caroline though?" Damon asked.

Throwing a book at Damon he said "Shut up Damon, you should know since you slept with her too. Thinking about it really, you slept with elena and her best friends and then knocked one up. Shame on you Damon.

Damon examined the book Stefan threw at him before saying "What can I say? They all love me and apparently I've got super sperm. Not only I'm a sex god, I'm also a baby making machine. They should make vampire contraceptive".

"Ok, I think this should do" Stefan said looking at the pile of books in his hands.

"This is a lot of book Stefan".

"But if we get serious with it, we'll be done in no time. Come on, we don't have all of eternity" Stefan said.

"Actually we do except if we get killed before then".

"Yea because the baby will wait that long" Stefan said and sat at a table at the end of the library.

They both got started without wasting time. There's only a little time left and this for Damon is a step towards redemption and all he can do now is be hopeful.

* * *

The Mall

* * *

The three girl walked into the nursery furniture shop looking around. Everything looked really beautiful, making it hard for them to be decisive. They argued over everything because they wanted different thing but in the end, Bonnie told them she'd be the one to make the final call.

Bonnie picked out the crib, drawers, closet and chest for the nursery which got the approval of both Lucy and Caroline. They paid for it and it will be delivered to the house later on in the evening.

They went to the clothing store, picked really cute blankets, socks, shoes, pants, shirts, skirts, dresses, onesies and tights. They visited the paint shop next, bought white, light blue, green, brown, pink, purple and grey paints with ready made stencils of a tree, leafs and roses.

Bonnie was hungry, so they decided to take a break and eat in the café opposite the clothing store.

"I'm so hungry I could eat the entire shop" Bonnie said sitting down.

"It's understandable considering you're eating for two and you could eat like no one. I always wonder how you never put on weight because if it were me, I'd be obese" Caroline said.

Laughing Bonnie said "I have a really fast metabolism and there are no fat people in my family, I think. Well, you never have to worry about getting fat anymore because you are going to remain young and beautiful forever".

Frowning Lucy said "You say that like it's a good thing, she's never going to have a baby, will probably never get married except if she marry a vampire or werewolf or both and she will have to keep moving from one place to another".

"You know I use to worry about those things but now, I prefer being a vampire to being human. I was unsure of myself, insecure and scared but now, I'm confident and I know who I am. I can take care of myself, I'm fast and I've a hot body that'll still be hot for years to come. I don't mind not having a kid, I never wanted one of my own, that was Elena's dreams and now she can make her dreams come true" Caroline said.

They finished their food, paid and walked out to finish shopping. Lucy saw Elena with someone she doesn't know walk out of the clothing store they were in before.

Lucy turned to Bonnie and Caroline and said "Speak of the devil and he shall appear".

Bonnie and Caroline turned around and saw Elena with Jo who Bonnie never had the opportunity to meet.

"Is that Alaric's girlfriend?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Yep, I guess they had the same thing in mind as us" Caroline replied.

Elena and Jo saw them as they were about to turn around and walk away.

Waving a hand, Jo said " Caroline, hi and how are you?".

Half smiling Caroline said "Fine thanks, you?" and walked over to them with Bonnie and Lucy behind.

"Jo this is Bonnie and Lucy, you guys never did meet" Caroline introduced them to each other.

Putting out her hand to Jo, Bonnie said "Hi and congratulations on your engagement and baby".

"Thanks and congratulations to you too" Jo said shaking Bonnie's hand.

Lucy shook Jo's hand and congratulated her as well.

"Hi Lena" Bonnie said.

"Hey, you look hmmn..."

"Pregnant?" Bonnie finished for Elena.

"That and I was going to say you look good. Hey Care, Lucy" Elena said.

"Hey Lena" Caroline said hugging her.

"Elena" Lucy said back.

"Can we talk?" Bonnie directed at Elena.

"Now is not a good time, Jo and I came to get something and we have to head back fast, so many things to get done" Elena said.

"Okay, see you around and nice to meet you Jo" Bonnie said.

"Same here" Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you both as well. See you around Caroline and you guys are invited to my bachelorette and wedding" Jo replied.

"See you and thanks for the invite" Bonnie said as she walked away following Lucy and Caroline.

They did the rest of the shopping, put the bags into the car and drove back home exhausted. Bonnie slept all through the ride back home while Lucy and Caroline sang to the songs played on the radio.

* * *

The Boarding House

* * *

Damon and Stefan sat Down on the couch with a glass of bourbon in hand. They've been studying pregnancy and baby books all morning till mid afternoon. They came home to rest and will be visiting the Bennett's house later but now, they'll relax and have a glass or two of bourbon.

"I hate books, I feel like a nerd after all that reading" Damon said.

"Shocking" Stefan relied sarcastically.

"I like you better when you're broody St Stefan not now that you're half saint and half ripper but you're fun sort of".

"Is that a compliment? I guess being a father does change you and in your case, it's a good thing".

"Hahaha Stefan".

"Did you tell Alaric you're going to be a daddy too?"

"Not yet".

"Well you can tell him now, that is if Elena hasn't told him yet" Stefan said going up into his room.

"Where are you going? What happened to I got your back Bro" Damon asked.

"With Bonnie and the baby, not with Alaric. He's your friend not mine" Stefan said as he closed the door behind him.

"Typical" Damon said to himself.

He turned around just as Alaric opened the door and walked him. He got a new glass, poured some bourbon into it and offered it to Alaric.

"Hey buddy, did Jo lose the key to your cage?" Damon asked.

"Very funny Damon, too bad they're still working on yours. When were you planning on telling me?" Alaric replied taking a sip of his drink.

"I had to let it sink in first and do some thinking considering I almost killed her and the baby".

"What?"

"I guess Elena omitted that part. Bonnie and I had a bit of disagreement and I lost it. She was hospitalised and got discharged two days ago. I hate myself for it and now, I just want to do whatever I can to fix things between us and maybe one day she'll forgive me".

"I can't believe you'd do that Damon, when are you going to learn to contain yourself. Bonnie doesn't deserve that, after everything she's been through and all she's done for us all especially you, I'm disappointed. You don't try to kill your friends because they make you angry or kill them at all. If she never forgive you, I won't be surprise because there's only so much a person can take. You are the reason her grams is dead, you are the reason her mum is a vampire and you tried to kill her again?" Alaric said.

"I know that okay, you don't have to remind me because I remember. No one will ever let me forget, not even Bonnie herself. I messed up and I keep messing up, but I'll fix this I promise. I have to fix it not only for me but for the baby too. Every time I close my eyes, it's all I see now. The horror and betrayal in her eyes as she crashed into the wall unable to stop herself, it was all me, I did that and I will fix it as long as it takes, I will fix it" Damon promised.

"I don't know if you can but you can try, that's just too much to swallow or to forgive and forget. You can never forget that, neither will Bonnie because every time she sees her child she'll be reminded of what you almost took from her and you'll be reminded of how you almost ended that little baby, your child. Congratulations nonetheless and hopefully when she finally give you a chance again, you don't screw it up" Alaric said.

"I won't. How's Elena?"

"Sad you ended things with her but she'll be fine, she's stronger than she gives herself credit for".

"I just want her to be okay and even though I took so long in doing the right thing, I did in the end before it was too late".

"Did you do it because you knew Bonnie was having your baby?"

"No, I've been battling myself since Bonnie got back and gave me the cure. I was just too selfish to do the right thing but after she found out about Jo's pregnancy and she started to think about the future she would never have, I decided it was time to stop being selfish and be selfless".

"You did well Damon and she knows it too, she's just being stubborn".

"That she is and she's really bad with helping when things get rough" Damon laughed.

"Yep, her problem solving skill is as bad as a toddlers. Have you spoken to Bonnie yet?"

"No but I will later, hopefully she'd want to talk to me and that is if Lucy does not kill me first" Damon said.

"Is there anyone who doesn't want you dead?"

"There has to be, I just haven't met them yet" Damon said.

They talked about sport and other things for an hour until Alaric left to go home because Jo would need his help when she gets back.

Damon called Stefan down so they could head over to Bonnie's house to see if she's okay and if she needed help.

* * *

Grams House

* * *

The girls all sat in front of the house enjoying the themselves after an exhausting shopping trip. Bonnie was still wearing her white thigh length shirt dress from earlier with a gold belt demarcating her big belly from her boobs while Caroline wore a body hugging skinny blue jeans with a yellow tank top and Lucy wore a patterned flare mini skirt with a white strap crop top. They had set up a table with bowls of potato crisps, chunky chocolate cookies and sliced fruits with two jugs of cold lemonade and three glass cups.

They ate and drank talking about the new episode of vikings while waiting for the delivery man to deliver the furnitures they ordered.

"I think Rollo is going to marry the princess" Bonnie said.

Caroline took a bite from the cookie she was holding "I think so too but I'm sad Ragner is dead, I wasn't ready for his death. I'm really going to miss seeing him in the next episode".

"At least he'll get to be with Athlestine and maybe even plan a raid in heaven" Lucy laughed.

"Its here" Caroline said.

Looking about her Lucy asked "What is?"

Bonnie got up and walked down the stairs "The delivery van".

Caroline smiled "Wow, that's impressive. Did you read my mind?"

"No, its my witchy intuition".

Lucy patted Bonnie in the back "Well done cuz".

The delivery van was parked in front of the house and the driver got out.

"Hello ladies" he said.

"Hi handsome" Lucy flirted.

Bonnie shook her head at her "Lucy".

"What? He's handsome" Lucy said matter of factly.

"Why, thank you and you ladies all look gorgeous especially you" He said smiling at Lucy.

"Okay, I think we should start now" Bonnie said stepping in between Lucy and the delivery guy.

He laughed and took all of their purchase out of the van.

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

"Right in here..." Bonnie started.

"No, can you give us a second please" Lucy smiled at the guy.

"Sure" and he walked away to give them space.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"No, i just thought we can do it ourselves because we can't invite in just anyone. We have to be really careful Bonnie, extremely careful" Lucy said.

Bonnie nodded in understanding "Okay, thanks Luc".

She told the delivery guy to leave them all on the front porch and that they will take care of it themselves.

Raising a brow, the delivery guy said "Not trying to be offensive but this stuff is heavy".

"None taken, help is on the way" Bonnie said.

"Is it?" Lucy asked confused.

Smiling Bonnie called out the intruders "Right Stefan". Distastefully she added "Damon".

Damon and Stefan walked up to them half smiling.

"Hey Caroline, Lucy and you look great Bonnie, you all do" Stefan complimented.

Damon looked at Bonnie like he was studying an unknown script or just saw something alien. He had seen her at the hospital but not that well. She had put on weight, not in a fat way and her boobs were bigger, so is her belly. She looked good though, pregnancy really suit her not that he's seen that many pregnant women. She was smoking hot for a pregnant woman and smells divine too. Did she always look this good? She looks like a Greek goddess except she's wearing a shorter dress.

Bonnie coughed "uhn uhm".

"Hi" he said feeling like he just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Bonnie gave him the "do I look like I care look" and moved away.

"Where did you guys come from cause I didn't see anyone coming?" The delivery guys asked.

"That's because they were playing hide and seek except they suck at hiding. Thanks for your help, see you around and bye" Bonnie said to the delivery guy.

"Thank you" Lucy and Caroline said together.

"My pleasure, see you around Lucy" he said as he got into the van and drove away.

Turning to the Stefan and Damon, Lucy said " What are you waiting for? Chop chop, these boxes aren't going to lift themselves".

Stefan and Damon got to work as Lucy, Bonnie and Caroline sat down, ate and drank lemonade while watching the sunset.

"Nice evening, is it not?" Lucy asked.

"Definitely is" Caroline and Bonnie replied.

* * *

Someone hidden behind a bush, watched the scene in anger and disbelief. "I was going to let it go" the person thought but now the battle line has been drawn.

* * *

I just want to say thank you once again for your love and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Lots of Love, Lybhi


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, sorry I took so long to update. It's exam period and I've to study hard for me to do well also, I've not been feeling too great. Please keep me in your prayers and I hope you enjoy the story.

Thank you all and let me know your thoughts on the story so far. Please review!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The aroma of the food Lucy was cooking smelt so good everyone was salivating. Damon and Stefan had arrived early in the morning to paint and help set up the nursery.

Caroline was sitting down outside the nursery door with a fashion magazine on hand watching the boys paint and made sure it was well done while Bonnie stayed in her room practising magic.

Caroline got up and set the magazine on the chair " You missed a spot Damon and Stefan use a smaller brush to get those corner".

"I was going to do that, I just wanted to finish this side first" Damon said dabbing the roller into paint.

She folded her hand under her breast "Why couldn't you just do it now rather than later and its easier to do it all at once then coat it again".

Damon sighed "I'm on it Blondie. Don't take your frustration out on me, there's Stefan".

Stefan turned and glared at Damon "Just do as you're told".

"I guess you both woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Do you two need space because the tension in this room could cook a pot of pasta" Damon said.

"I'm going downstairs and you two better be done by the time I get back" with that, Caroline walked out.

After Caroline left, Stefan turned to Damon.

"what's your problem this morning?"

Acting innocently Damon said "What, it was just an observation and it was also meant to be a joke".

"You're an Idiot".

"I know that little brother".

"have you spoken to Elena since the break up?"

"no, I don't think she's ready to talk yet, she's angry which is understandable but she took the cure though".

"How did you know if you haven't seen her?"

"Alaric stupid, he told me".

"Good for her, at least now she can get all that she desires".

"That she can" Damon said.

"I'm proud of you Damon and I'm proud of us also. I'm glad you're alive and here".

"Me too". He then spoke in baby voice "Does my wittle brother want a man hug?"

Laughing Stefan splashed him with a bit of paint "You're an idiot honestly'.

"A sexy idiot" he replied smirking.

They both laughed and got back to work.

* * *

Caroline was setting up the table while Lucy cleaned up the kitchen sink.

Coming down the stair Bonnie said "Yum, that smells real good".

She entered into the kitchen and on the table was fruit salad, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon and muffins.

"Wow, you went all out cuz. Thank you" Bonnie said as she made herself comfortable on the chair.

"No worries cuz" Lucy replied.

"What happened to you guys?" Caroline asked as she watched Damon and Stefan walk down the stairs.

"Stefan happened" Damon pointed at his brother.

Shaking his head Stefan said "Yea but you're no saint either".

"That is correct".

"Are you guys done?" Lucy asked.

"Yep and we washed our hands too" Stefan said sitting down.

"This looks and smell divine" Damon said.

Lucy sat down as well "Thanks".

Seated, they all ate in silence and would talk about mystic falls every now and then.

"Thank you guys for breakfast" Stefan got up and picked up his dishes.

"You're welcome" Lucy replied.

Damon did the same and thanked them all.

"The wall and ceiling should be dry by afternoon" Damon told the girls.

"Okay" They replied.

"We're gonna go home and clean up, we'll be back later" Stefan told them.

"Okay, see you guys later" they said.

"Whose up for a game of monopoly?" Bonnie asked as Damon and Stefan walked out the door.

"Me" Lucy and Caroline smiled.

"Let's play" Bonnie said as they all went into the living room.

* * *

Damon had just finished having his bath and he had a towel wrapped around him. He came out of the bathroom and saw Elena at the door smiling at him.

He picked up a polo shirt and put it on "Hey, how have you been?"

Elena walked in and sat on his bed "I'm good, you?"

"I'm great. What brought you here? I thought you were avoiding me".

"No, I just needed time. How's Bonnie and the baby?"

He sat on his dresser facing her " You could just go over to her house and ask her yourself".

"Sure" She said folding and unfolding her hands.

"Elena" She looked up at him. "Tell me what's on your mind, I can tell you have something to say, so do tell".

"I don't want you to take this he wrong way or think that I'm trying to stir things up" Damon nodded his head. "Well, can you honestly say you know for sure that Bonnie's baby is really yours?"

"I'm pretty sure Bonnie would know who the father is and she wouldn't lie to me".

"I know but Bonnie has lied before even if it was to protect us and I know she's my best friend and all but I have doubts concerning her pregnancy".

"Did she tell you something or do something that's would making you doubt her words?"

"Not really, but she hid it from everyone including you and Kai..."

"Kai, really Elena?" Damon said getting up.

"Just listen to me Damon".

"Why should I? Are you trying to poison my mind against Bonnie?" Damon said looking into into Elena's eye trying to figure out if she was lying.

"Why would I do that Damon? I would never do anything to hurt you, I'm just looking out for you. I know Kai isn't really trust worthy but he what he said to me when he kidnapped me is not to be taken lightly."

"What did he say and why now, why are you telling me now when you could have told me then?"

"Because I never really thought of it. I was kidnapped and scared that he was going to kill me. Damon, I think Kai is the father of Bonnie's child".

"No Elena, I don't want to hear this. You should go" Damon said as he opened the door.

"Please Damon, just listen to me. Kai insinuated that he'd been with Bonnie sexually. You can't tell me all the time you guys spent there with Kai you didn't notice anything. Just think for a second"

"Well he did say she was hot and flirts with her a couple of time but Bonnie wouldn't, she hates him" Damon said sitting down on the bed.

"Do you actually want me to answer that? Bonnie wouldn't, really? She hated you but she slept with you".

"She was drunk Elena and we were friends".

"So what? They could have been friends before he left her there in the prison".

"She did say he tricked her into being friends before he stabbed her, took her blood and left her there".

"Damon I know you don't want to believe it but seriously, no vampire has ever father a baby except for Klaus and that's because of his wolf gene. I know its a lot to take in but I think Bonnie lied and she's lying to you and everyone else" Elena finished.

Damon sat down contemplating. This is just too much but thinking about it, it kinda made sense.

He looked at Elena and said "Why would Bonnie lie? It just doesn't make sense".

"So does a miracle baby Damon. I'm just looking out for you Damon and I don't see why Kai would lie to me about having sex with Bonnie. Just think about it Damon and ask yourself if it really is yours, why would she lie for so long and not tell you? I've to go now, the wedding is only in two days. See you around Damon" Elena said, kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

Damon held his head in his hands and sighed. "Can my life get any worse? Really?" He asked no one and lied down on his back.

* * *

Elena walked down the stairs to see Stefan entering into the mansion.

"Hi Elena, what are you doing here...oh, and how have you been?"

"Hi, I'm fine, I just came by to say hello and see Damon".

"OK, wanna have a drink with me?"

"I'd love to but I have to go. The wedding is only in two days and there's so much left to do. Nice seeing you Stefan. Bye" Elena said and left the mansion.

"Bye" Stefan replied before flashing up the stairs.

"Hey, you okay? I just saw Elena leaving. What happened?" Stefan asked taking in his brothers worried look.

"She wanted to talk" Damon said as he sat up. "Do you think Bonnie would lie to me about the baby?"

"Seriously Damon, where is all this coming from. Is that what Elena told you?"

"Yes and no but things just don't add up".

"That's because you're over thinking this. I didn't expect this from Elena really".

"She believes Bonnie is carrying Kai's baby".

"Seriously, that's ridiculous, Bonnie hates the guy".

"She hated me too but now we're close, well that was before I tried to kill her".

"Then don't do anything stupid Damon, don't mess up the only chance you might ever get from Bonnie".

"I know and I wont mess it up".

"Good and just ask Bonnie if you're unsure but wait till she's forgiven you. OK?"

"Okay, thanks little brother".

"My pleasure" He said before going into his room.

* * *

Damon got up few minutes later and went into Stefan's room.

"What if its true? She wasn't even going to talk to me when I visited her at the hospital" Damon said pacing the room.

"I think you're being paranoid, Elena is messing with your head Damon. You told me she hated him and all she wanted was to get rid of him which you helped with".

"I know but look at it this way, she wanted to get rid of him so he would never know she was pregnant".

"That doesn't make any sense, I know kai is bad but so are you".

"Yes, it does. Kai can take Bonnie's magic but I can't and he's a psychopath. Look at Jo, she couldn't be more happier if she wants to. Her father was willing to let her merge with Kai just to get rid of him and he even tried to kill her so you can see why Bonnie wouldn't want that for her child".

"I'm sure Bonnie would never do that. She's not that type of person. She would never lie about something this big and important. This is a child we are talking about, she knows better than that".

"But she has lied before".

"That is not you talking Damon, that is Elena. She's trying to rile you up so you can do something stupid and impulsive".

"Elena is not like that and you know it. Why are you defending Bonnie? It could all be true. I had to tell her I'd go if she told me who the baby daddy is".

Stefan shook his head " You tried to kill her Damon, what do you expect, a hug?"

"Maybe you're right but Bonnie has changed a lot and I know this and I went through it too because she attacked me".

"And I'm sure she must have had a pretty good reason to do so but I don't believe Kai is the father and getting rid of him has nothing to do with the baby".

"She's hiding something and I will find it out. Remember when we went to her house before she called us out?" Stefan nodded. " Herself and Lucy were talking about something and I couldn't hear it. She must have used a silencing spell to block us out".

"Okay but I think you should let me talk to Caroline first and see what I can find out".

" Okay" Damon said walking out of him he room.

"Damon" He turned back to Stefan."Don't do anything stupid and impulsive. I'm sure whatever she's hiding has nothing to do with who the father is and I think Elena wanted you to doubt Bonnie." Damon raised a brow. " This is like Katherine all over again, messing with your head. Elena has turned into Katherine, manipulating you. Just let me handle this and if we still can't find an answer, we will ask Bonnie".

"I heard you the first time Stefan, stop talking to me like I'm stupid".

"I'm not, I just want to make sure you heard me and that you understand cause you listen but you never fully understand".

"Okay and you're wrong about Elena".

"Am I?".

"Whatever, we need to get going" Damon said and left Stefan's room.

"I'll be right behind you" Stefan replied going into his bathroom.

* * *

Lucy, Bonnie and Caroline sat at the table playing monopoly and talking about New Orleans.

"I think we should leave tonight, we don't want any suspicion and leaving tonight seems perfect" Lucy said.

"You forgot Damon and Stefan are coming back" Caroline told Lucy.

"We just have to make sure they leave before 9pm and we can leave 30 minutes later". Bonnie said "Oh, I win" She said dancing.

Lucy and Caroline shook their head.

"Well, we should pack up our bags before they get here" Bonnie said.

"Okay, but we have to be back for Alaric's wedding" Caroline said.

"We will be" Bonnie and Lucy both answered.

"Will be what?" Damon asked as he entered into the living room with Stefan behind him.

"None of your business" Lucy said.

Damon looked at Stefan with a "See what I meant" expression.

"We'll get started" Stefan said going up the stairs.

Caroline followed him so she can show them where she wants the furnitures and how.

"I'm gonna go do some tidying up in my room" Lucy said and left for her room.

Damon looked at Bonnie before climbing up the stairs.

"Damon".

He was half way through the stairs but he stopped and turned towards Bonnie "Yes".

"I don't know what your thinking or planning but whatever it is, you need to stop".

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been out there for over five minutes before coming in".

"That's because I was waiting for Stefan".

"But you could have come in and wait for him".

"I know but I didn't want to".

"Whatever Damon but whatever it is, you need to stop now". Bonnie told Damon. "Guys, I'm going for a walk" Bonnie said before she left the house.

"What's that all about?" Caroline asked Damon standing at the top of the stairs.

"Not sure" Damon answered.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The girls were all sitting in the car with Lucy driving and Caroline was sitting at the passenger seat while Bonnie had the back seat all to herself. The ride was going to be a really long one and they had plan how they were going to make the fourteen hours drive fun.

Lucy would drive for 7 hours, having a food break in between and Caroline for the other 7 hours with a food and sight seeing break in between. The car ride was fun filled as they sang to the songs played on the radio and they played games of "I never ever" and "Name that song".

"Who sang To make you feel my love?" Lucy asked.

"Adele" Caroline answered smiling.

"No, she didn't" Lucy replied.

"Yes she did. I'm telling you Adele sang that song, its even one of my favorite song" Caroline said.

Lucy shook her head and took a quick look at Caroline before focusing her attention back on the road "Billy Joel sang that song in 1997, Adele only did a cover of it as a tribute to Whitney Houston who inspired her".

"Still think its Adele. Bonnie, what do you think? You've been awfully quiet for the past minute" Caroline said as she turned to Bonnie.

Chuckling Caroline called said " Look at that, while we were busy arguing about the song Bonnie was napping away".

"She looks so peaceful, how I wish everyday of her life could be this peaceful".

"Me too, she's had it really tough since we were kids but grams, she was her constant and I wish she could be here now. Whatever happens, we'll always have her back. What say Lucy?"

"Definitely. When we get back to mystic falls, we have to tell Stefan about things going on. I would have added Damon but I don't really trust him yet and I can't take any risk now because her life and the baby's depends on it".

"I couldn't agree any more with you than now. Alright, stop so I can take over the driving". Lucy stopped the car at the roadside and swapped seat with Caroline.

"I think Damon is up to no good because I heard her telling Damon that whatever it is he's planning, he needs to stop. Just to be clear, I wasn't eavesdropping, it's all due to my vampire hearing".

"It's okay, I know that already. We just need to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous".

"Sure and we need to plan her baby shower after Alaric's wedding, she needs something to focus on after we get back" Caroline smiled as she checked on Bonnie's sleeping form.

After a long drive, the girls finally arrived in New Orleans. They booked a suite at the Sheraton hotel, settled in and rested for the day before visiting Lucy's friend for information.

* * *

Later in the evening, the girls all got dressed, they were meeting up with Lucy's friend at a bar in town. Bonnie thought it wasn't appropriate but Lucy had assured her that the bar was safe as it was on the other side of the French quarter where there are no vampires. It was controlled by witches and there was a booth in the bar where they can spell to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"I hope we don't run into Klaus and his family because I can't handle him right now with everything going on" Bonnie said.

"You'll be fine, you're using the illusion spell so no one will know about your pregnancy and as for Klaus and his family, from what I've heard he's got troubles of his own to worry about" Lucy reassured Bonnie.

"Care you okay?"

"Yea Bon, I'm fine. I don't have feelings from Klaus anymore, i was just confused then and he was very charming" She smiled.

"Yea, he could be when he wants to" Bonnie laughed.

Lucy turned to the girls "Wait, you slept with Klaus?"

"It was a long tine ago, I thought I had feelings for him but I don't".

"I'm not judging, its just surprising because you don't really look like his type".

"What?"

"What I meant is you're all sunny and you, no offence Care" Lucy said.

"Non taken, that was the past. Shall we?"

"Lets do this" Bonnie and Lucy replied.

* * *

The bar was buzzing with loud music, the interior was made in such a way that is calming even with the loud music. There were people at the bar drinking, at a corner was TV with several people watching football and on the other side, some people were playing pool while some were on rge dance floor and others were sitting at the bar able eating.

The place was jam packed and fun. The girls entered in enjoying the attention they were receiving from guys around. They smiled at the guys and walked to my the bar where one of the guys admiring them walked up to my them.

"Ladies, you all look terrific, you must be new here because I'd know if such beautiful women were from here..." He stopped talking and turned to Caroline.

Bonnie sensed what he was about to do and she stepped in front of Caroline.

"Calm down, we don't want any trouble, we just came to meet a friend".

"Vampires are not allowed in here, you all should leave. Its the likes of you that makes vampire think they are superior. Leave now".

"What's going on here?" A beautiful looking lady dressed like a goddess and carrying herself with omph said.

"I was just asking these vampire loving witches to leave my lady".

She looked at them and said "I do believe they are here to see me. Come with me girls. Thanks Luther, I've got it from here".

They followed her in awe of how she handled the situation ans how she carried herself. She was beautiful, she knows it and her aura is calming and powerful at the same time. They went up the stairs and into a booth at the end of the row.

"Hello Cole, you look gorgeous like always" Lucy said hugging her.

"Same goes for you Bennett. You must be Caroline and Bonnie, the one I've heard a lot about" She said shaking both Bonnie and Caroline's hands.

"Guys, this is Nicole, the leader of the witches here. She leads eight different coven and a pro in voodoo, spirit magic, dark magic, sacrificial magic and others.

"Its a pleasure to meet you" Both girls replied.

"Let's sit ladies".

They all sat down and ordered for foods to eat.

Taking a sip of her drink Lucy said "So what do you know of this Shadows?"

Sitting back she replied "You see six hundred years ago, a young warlock from one of the prominent witch family "Xiu-Zhin". He was the eldest of his family, he was loyal, trusting, powerful and patient. There was an outbreak in their village, it was a virus of some kind and it killed all of the people in his village and his entire family but he survived". The girls all looked sad as Cole continued with the story.

"He was out of his village to visit a relative in the neighboring village and his return was saddening because all around him were corpse of his entire village and family. He buried them all and burned down the village before returning to the neighboring village where he met his wife".

"She was a vampire, he fell in love with her and married her. They were happy and he felt at home again because now he was truly happy, never to worry about ever being alone again. One day, he asked his wife if there's anything she would like him to do for her. She had only one wish, and that was to have a child of her own. She had always wanted to be a mother, it was her life long dream. He was taken aback by her request, he had being taught to always follow the rules and he had never broken one before. He thought long and hard about it and decided to find a loophole to make his wife's dream a reality".

"It took him a year to be able to create a spell strong enough to make her dream come through. A year later, his wife conceived and gave birth to a baby boy. It made them both happy and he felt good seeing his wife happy too".

"Wow, that is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, he's a romantic and I love romance" Caroline said.

"Of course you do, its written all over your face" Lucy told Caroline.

Cole looked between the three of them " should I continue or do you both have more comments to make?"

"Sorry, please do continue" They all replied.

"Four years after the child was born, a stranger came into the village and found out about the child. He spread the rumor of he hybrid witch child that exists. The news traveled far and wide and the witches were angry that he would go against the balance. They sought to end him and his family, so he and his coven moved here to America in order to protect his boy. The witches found them and joined forces with other witches to take them down. War ensued, so many blood was shed and he pleaded with the witches but they refused. He list his wife and son that day and his life also but not before he and his coven took an oath to end everywhere hybrid born of a witch. Not only will they end the child's life but also that of her family and anyone who stands for them".

"Now I see why Damon says witches are too judgmental" Caroline said.

Bonnie, Lucy and Cole starred at her in disbelief "Care".

"I'm sorry, its just really sad what happened to him and his family.

"Is there anyway we can defeat them?" Bonnie asked.

"Truth be told, you can fight as hard as you can but it's very unlikely for you guys to defeat them. They've been around for a long time, they are powerful and the only way to defeat them is by killing the master "Park Xiu-Zhin" himself which is difficult because the shadows are all dressed and marked in a uniformed way" Cole replied.

"Thank you so much for all your help and taking time out of your busy schedule for us. See you around" Lucy said.

"Thank you and its a pleasure meeting you" Both Bonnie and Caroline said.

"Like wise, good luck and have a safe trip back home. All the best and you are welcome to visit whenever you're in town".

"We will, thank you. Bye". They replied as they walked down the stairs and out of the bar.

They exited the bar and Bonnie was completely out of it thinking about what Cole told them.

"I guess this is it guys, I've been defying death for so long it finally caught up with me".

"Bon..." Lucy started.

"Na, its okay Luc. I just have to make the most of the time I have now and leave everything else to fate. I can't let you guys die trying to protect me, you should live, be happy and let me handle this on my own".

"Not gonna happen, we are in this together and we meant every word we said" Caroline and Lucy said.

"You've done so much for us, its time we do something back for you too and you deserve happiness more. okay? Caroline said.

"Okay" Bonnie replied.

"We've got your back kiddo" Lucy assured her.

The girls went back to their hotel and rested. The next day, they had woken up very early and explored NOLA with its beautiful surrounding. They shopped, took pictures and left at 9 pm for mystic fall also to be home in time for Alaric's wedding.

* * *

The trip back home was more relaxing and entertaining than going in. They got home in time for the wedding and they had a blast too.

Caroline and Lucy hadn't slept, they had tricked Bonnie onto believing they were going to be up all night enjoying their movie marathon. They were planning a baby shower for Bonnie and it was meant to be a surprise for her, something for her to enjoy and take her mind off of the battle that is to come.

They've been really worried about her even though she was pretending to be fine they knew she wasn't really and who would be? Always having to fight to keep yourself and those that you love alive isn't a fun job and she needs a break, so this baby shower would be spectacular and fun.

The whole of downstairs had been transformed into a candy and chocolaty wonderland. The flowers, balloons, bows and the its a girl written on the kitchen island was made from chocolate and candy. Foods were all set up on the kitchen counter top with plastic plates, cups and all style of drink. There was a baby cake on the table in the living room surrounded by the baby's name Esmèe and Sheila written from M&amp;M in different colors.

Caroline had plan the games the would be playing "tag that belly and multi tasking".

They invited Jo, Stefan, Alaric, Damon, Tyler and Matt. Elena was invited too but no one know if she'll show up.

They all gathered in the living room with the curtain pulled to make it dark inside. Bonnie changed up and came down the stairs to have breakfast. He saw the living too dark and as she was about to put on the light, Everyone shouted "Surprise".

Bonnie was shocked and surprised, the look on her face says it all.

"Guys you shouldn't have, thank you". She said before breaking down right in front of everyone.

"Bonnie" both Lucy and Caroline said as they rush towards her.


	13. Chapter 13

THANK YOU

I just want to say a very big thank you to each and everyone of you lovely people who have supported me from the get go and never for once put me down even though I'm a newbie. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I just want you to know that you all inspire and motivate me.

I will be uploading the next chapter after my exams which ends the second week of June. Sorry it's gonna be a while, I just really need to pass my exams. Thanks for your good wishes concerning my health.

Thank you once again and sorry for making you wait. Love you guys and God bless...xoxo

Lybhi ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN.**

Caroline and Lucy sat Bonnie down on the kitchen chair.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lucy asked kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry, it's just that I wasn't expecting a surprise and I'm a bit overwhelmed with everything going on and everything that's going to happen ".

" Well, that's why we did this to keep your mind off of everything going on and it's only right you get a baby shower" Lucy replied.

"And my hard work isn't going to go to waste Bonnie Bennett, so get yourself together because we are going to have fun and worry less. It's a command not a request. Got it?" Caroline asked.

"Roger that ma'am" Bonnie smiled getting up from the chair. "Thanks guys, I've no idea what I would have done without you both".

"You're welcome. Now lets go have some fun" Lucy smiled as the three of them walked back into the living room.

The music was blaring and everyone was smiling. The sounds of laughter filled the room and Bonnie couldn't help it but smile. She missed this, she missed smiling herself, she missed being happy and now that she's finally getting there, finding her way to happiness something else popped up.

"Oh my gosh, you're supposed to pin the tail on the belly Caroline put on the wall, not on my bum" Jo laughed.

Alaric pulled the blind fold off of his face and saw he had actually pinned the tail on Jo's bum. Laughing he said "Sorry, but you do look good with a tail".

Jo slapped him playfully on the arm "No one needs a tail and I definitely do not need one".

Bonnie laughed watching them. Lucy saw her smiling and she smiled herself. She walked over to her "Alright cuz, its your turn".

"No, I'm the guest of honour here. I'm supposed to sit down, watch you guys make a fool out of yourselves, laugh and look pretty".

"Sorry, not today you don't. Care, blindfold please".

Caroline put the blindfold on her and turned her around twice. "Come on Bon, you can do it...oh and no witchy juju" she said.

"Have a little faith in me care, I'm no cheat. That's Damon's department" she smiled.

"Seriously judgey, it was one time. Its not my fault you're a sore loser" Damon defended himself.

"Sore loser really? I won the game more than once. You were the sore loser, couldn't handle losing to a girl who beat you black and blue that you had to cheat". Damon frowned at her. "Don't frown at me Damon, you know you cheated. Just admit it already".

" Not going to happen" Damon deadpanned.

"Wait, how did you know he was frowning at you?" Caroline asked.

"Busted" Damon said.

"No, I didn't cheat. I just know him well enough to know he was frowning. Spending four months alone with just one person makes you notice every little tick that person makes".

"Okay, lets do this. Bring it home for the girls Bon" Caroline said.

Bonnie walked carefully around the living room, feeling everything on the way until she got to the belly and pinned the tail on it.

"Yes, we won. Good job Bonnie" The girls cheered. She pulled the blindfold off and smiled before high fiving the girls.

They ate, danced and talked. They talked about their childhood and Jo filled them in on her life after Kai's imprisonment. They joked, laughed and sang karaoke. They got to hear Damon, Stefan, Matt, Alaric and Tyler sing and they weren't bad. They also found out that Stefan could play the guitar and he played for them all London Grammar's "Strong".

* * *

**ACROSS TOWN.**

Elena sat at the Mystic grill bar drinking cocktail and going over the things she had planned in her head. This time last year, she had everything and now she has nothing, absolutely nothing.

She was the envy of every girl in Mystic Falls, she had the epic love, she had the friend who would gladly die for her and guys who would literally kill anyone and anything all for her but everything changed when Bonnie and Damon died and went into oblivion together. What went wrong? She doesn't know. She is Elena freaking Gilbert, the girl everybody wants to be like, the girl who commands attention everywhere she goes even an Original wasn't exempt from her charm. She's the girl with the doe brown eye, beautiful smile and long legs...what happened?

First Caroline, working her way into Stefan's life after she dumped him then Bonnie, Bonnie who was supposed to be loyal, righteous, judgy and cute had slept with Damon and got pregnant God knows how. Bitch, she was supposed to hate Damon but it was all a pretend and the next minute they "died" she slept with him...that slut. All the while saying she deserved better, that Damon wasn't good for her, that Damon would destroy her but she was only saying it for her own purpose, just so she could have him.

She would show her, let her no that no one messes with Elena Gilbert and gets away with it. If no one is willing to fight for her, she'll fight her battle herself and show everyone what she is capable of. She smiled with a dangerous glint in her eyes...Bonnie Bennett isn't going to know what hit her by the time she's done because shed be too dead to actually know. If she cant have Damon, no one else will not in this lifetime, not ever and shell make sure of it. Damon was and is hers, no one else's. Caroline can keep Stefan, she's had enough brooding to last her a lifetime. She wanted a love that is consuming and she had it with Damon and she is going to keep it. When Bonnie's dead, he will need a shoulder to lean and cry on and who best to do that for him if not her, after all Bonnie was her best friend/sister.

"She's not dead yet, but she will be soon" She said out loud smiling.

""Sorry, did you say something?" The bus-boy asked.

"Yea, just saying how much I'm enjoying this cocktail".

"Okay, would you like another?"

"No, I have to drive back home...gotta be responsible and all".

"True, drive safely" He said smiling at her.

"Definitely, thanks" She replied getting up from her chair and she dialled Bonnie's number while walking out of the grill. This is going to be one fulfilling night, she could feel it in her bones.

* * *

**BACK AT BONNIE'S.**

Caroline and Lucy had just finished singing "Someone like you" by Adele and everyone was cheering for them.

"I know Caroline could sing but Lucy, that was amazing" Stefan said.

"Thanks, I wanted to be a jazz singer when I was younger...but life happened".

"You think she can sing? She killed it no doubt but then, you haven't heard Bonnie sing" Damon said while Bonnie frowned.

"Really, how come I never knew?" Stefan asked.

"Its not like we were that close Stefan and Damon only knew about it because he was stuck with me for four whole month".

"You make it sound like its a bad thing, I got to know you better and we became friends..." Damon trailed off as Bonnie got up and left the living room.

* * *

"Bonnie...can we talk, please?" He asked as he followed her out of the living room.

"Can we do this later, I...sorry, got to pick this" She said as she looked on her phone screen to see Elena's name on it.

"Hey" She said to her phone. Damon stood looking at her talk on the phone and he heard Elena's voice telling Bonnie she wants to meet up with her and talk about things because she's ready to now.

"Okay, where are you at or do you want to come over?" She asked.

"No, I want us to talk on a neutral ground. Meet me at the park. I'll be waiting" Elena said.

"Sure, see you in a bit. Elena"

"Yes" Elena answered.

"Thank you for finally doing this".

"Sure, what are friends for. See you in a while" She said and cut the call off.

She looked up at Damon "We'll talk later, I'm going to meet Elena". She walked into the living room and told everyone she'll be back later as she's going to meet up with Elena.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, I'll manage. It's been a while since I drove a car thanks to you two. See you later".

"See ya and don't be out too long, okay?" Caroline said.

"Okay, later" She said and left for the park.

* * *

**AT THE PARK.**

Elena sat on the bench waiting on Bonnie.

"Hi Lena" Bonnie said as she sat on the bench leaving space in between them.

"Hey...how have you been?" She asked.

"I'm okay, how have you been and I want an honest answer" Bonnie said.

She half smiled and faced Bonnie "I've had better days...but I'm getting there".

"I'm so sorry Lena, I never intended for anything to happen and I need you to know that because I'd never do anything to hurt you. You're not just my friend, you're my sister and I care for you so much".

"I know...I was mad at you, not mad...furious actually but after thinking about it I knew you wouldn't have done it on purpose. I hate not talking to you and I hate being mad at you. I don't know if I've fully forgiven you yet, but I want things to go back to the way they use to be".

"I want that too Lena but I don't want things to be the way they were when Stefan and Damon came into our lives". Elena raised one brow in confusion but Bonnie continued. "I want thing to go back to the way they were before they showed up. To being friends no matter what, friends who stood by each other, cared for each other and would want each other to be happy no matter what. I don't want to be the friend who gives everything and got nothing in return, I don't want to die for you or anyone else, not any more. I deserve to be happy and to have a life too and I'm not going to compromise myself or my life any more".

"I understand and I want that for you too, you've given so much and you deserve to be happy. So, what is it like to be pregnant?".

"It has it's off days but I'm happy and that's all that matters to me. I'm fine and so is my baby. I just can't wait for her to get here already" She smiled.

"A girl, congrats Bon. Remember how we used to talk about marriage and kids...now you're going to be a mother. I can imagine her already, little Bonnie, feisty, fearless and brave like her mama".

"Hopefully she never get to go through what I went through".

"Yea, hopefully she won't".

"I'm glad we could talk again, I missed this and the girls night out and the sleep overs. I missed my sister".

"Me too, me too. I'm sorry the way things turned out and for everything else".

"Me too. Hug it out?"

"Definitely". They hugged each other, Bonnie smiling happily to have a sister back and Elena smirking because now she can have her revenge.

"I love you Lena, my sister, my best friend. I love you".

"I know and I'm sorry, really, really sorry". Bonnie frowned.

"Sorry for..." She started but couldn't continue because of the blinding pain she felt in her stomach. She pulled away from Elena, looked down her belly and saw the knife buried inside of her.

"Wh...wh...wh" She twisted her hand and sent Elena flying not really sure where shell land. The pain was so much to bear and all she could think about was her child. With the strength she had left, she chanted a spell to keep her child alive and she felt herself going down.

She was about to hit the floor when she felt a hand underneath her, she couldn't make the face out because everything was blurry and all she felt was pain. She heaved and heaved, trying to get the one word in her head out "Lu...Lu...cy" before she fell unconscious.

The guy looked at her and he did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed her phone and vamp sped to the hospital. He was going to give her a little of his blood but didn't because he knew she could die and if she did die with his blood in her system she'd become a vampire.

He placed her on the stretcher and watch the doctor and nurses rush her into surgery. He looked down at his bloody hand and remembered she mentioned a name. He searched through her contact on the phone and stopped once he got to the name Lucy. He dialled the number, waiting for her to pick up the phone.

* * *

**BONNIE'S.**

"Thanks guys for your help" Lucy said as they cleaned the living room up. Alaric, Jo and Tyler had left leaving behind Damon, Stefan and Matt.

They had helped with cleaning the place up, getting it back to its former glory.

"Well, I'll see you guys later and tell Bonnie I'd call her. I've to go get ready for training tomorrow. Bye" Matt said.

"Bye, see you around" They said watching him leave.

Stefan walked over to Caroline " Can we talk, I'm only going to take a minute or two, not longer".

"Okay" Caroline said walking out of the living room with Stefan behind her.

Lucy phone started ringing and she saw it was Bonnie calling. She picked the phone smiling "Hey Bon...who are you?" She asked the person on the other line and both Caroline and Stefan stopped to listen in on the conversation and Damon put off the TV to do the same.

"Eli, OK. Can I ask why you are calling from my cousin's phone?"

"What? Where are you?...Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Thank you" she said.

She looked at everyone, and they all ran to the car while Damon drove like a maniac to get to the hospital.

* * *

**THE HOSPITAL.**

On getting to the hospital, they all rushed our of the car leaving the doors open as they rushed into the hospital. Eli saw four people rush in looking frantic...that must be her family he thought.

He walked up to them and faced Lucy holding out his hand for a shake only to be hawked against the wall with hands on his neck.

"What did you do to her?" Damon asked. "I said what did you do? You better start talking before your head go missing".

"Damon let him go, can you just let him explain himself" Lucy said.

"Lucy?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm Eli. Your cousin was stabbed in the belly by a girl, they looked pretty close so I'm thinking its someone she knows".

"Is she okay? Where's the doctor?" Lucy and Caroline asked.

"I don't know for sure but it was pretty bad and there hasn't been any report or update from the doctors. I called you immediately after I brought her to the hospital".

"Thank you Eli" Lucy and Caroline said.

"Ill be back, I was waiting for you to get here so I could pick up the other girl, hopefully she's still alive" He said.

"Kay" Lucy said pacing around not really listening.

"I'll come with you" Stefan told him and they left together.

"Elena" Caroline grumbled.

"I'm going to kill that girl" Lucy growled.

* * *

**THE PARK.**

Stefan and Eli were walking through the park in search of Elena. Eli picked up a faint heartbeat and turned to Stefan. "This way, she's down there".

Stefan rushed to her and saw her spread out on the floor with a faint heartbeat and bloodied hair. He was about to move her but Eli stopped him.

"Don't because we don't know how bad things her and you don't want to make it worse. I called the paramedics, they'll be here soon".

"Okay and thanks. Thank you for rushing to save Bonnie and help with finding Elena too. I'm sorry about my brother though, he doesn't think before he acts".

"Clearly" He said smiling. "And you're welcome. Are they friends?" He asked referring to Bonnie and Elena.

"Yea, well they use to be. They were like sisters but they changed...well, she changed" He replied nodding towards Elena.

"Things between them must be really bad if she tried to kill her".

"Its a long story" Stefan replied.

The paramedics came and took Elena away while Stefan and Eli followed on foot...well vamped back to the hospital.

* * *

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL...**

Elena was taken away while Lucy observed her thinking of ways to kill her but first, she had to make sure Bonnie and Esmee were okay.

The doctor came towards the group Which one of you is the patient's family, extended or immediate?"

"That'll be me" Lucy said as she stood before the doctor.

"Okay, I'll need you to read and sign this document before we can continue".

"Why, what's going on?"

"We don't have a lot of time Miss. We have to get the baby out if we are to keep her alive. The stab wound is really deep and you have to sign the document just in case the mother doesn't make it".

"No, she has to" Lucy cried and Caroline held her hand crying herself.

"Please sign the form, so we can get started".

Lucy signed it and gave it to the doctor hoping and praying that both Bonnie and Esmee makes it through. She held onto Caroline and cried harder.

"I should have gone with her or stopped her. I was so stupid" Lucy said.

"So should I, we just have to be positive, this is Bonnie and she will make it through. She has to, she has to..." Caroline said over and over again. "She has to"...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND ADVICE!

ALSO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW GUY "ELI". HE'S BLACK AND I WANT HIM TO STICK AROUND UNLIKE ALL THE BLACK CHARACTERS ON "TVD" WHO ALWAYS END UP DEAD. I'M IMAGINING HIM TO BE DAVID AJALA FROM ABC's "THE BLACK BOX".

Thank you all for your wishes. Exams are over and I'm so thankful to you guys for your support. Hope you enjoy the update. God bless and love you guys so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**

Lucy sat on the chair at the far end of the waiting room, waiting for something, anything just to know what's going on. She couldn't remember how long she'd been sitting there. Waiting in the hospital right now for her is hard and she hates it. It's like reliving her past over again but hopefully this time will be different unlike the last time.

She couldn't shake the feeling that this was all her fault. She was suppose to watch out for Bonnie, she should have followed her when Elena called...now she's in the operation room fighting for her life and her baby's. Maybe she shouldn't have come back to Mystic Falls, everywhere she goes, anytime she settles, something always goes wrong. Death follows her everywhere she goes...she probably is cursed from birth and she just doesn't know it...but then again, its not like Bonnie had a perfect life either. She had lost every member of her family, her mum never cared really and her friends, well some her better than others...they've all tried to kill her with the exception of Caroline, Tyler and Matt as far as she could tell. Maybe the Bennett line is cursed and not just her because their life seems to be filled with tragedy, betrayal, loss and pain starting with their ancestor Questiya...its definitely in the family.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Eli had sat next to her.

"Hey, thought you might need this" he said handling her a hot cup of coffee.

Taking it off if him, getting up she said " Thanks. Is the doctor out ".

"No, just saw you there and I thought you could use a cup of coffee and maybe someone to keep you company".

She sat back down and took a sip of the coffee " No but thanks. I'm good here on my own. I just want to be alone".

"Okay, I'll just sit right here if you don't mind?" He asked.

"Sure, why not...its for everyone after all".

They sat like that for a minute, neither saying a word. "Do you think she'll make it through?" She asked him.

Turning towards her, he said " I think she will" Lucy raised her brow at him " I'm not just saying it to make you feel better, I really do believe she'll make it out fine. She's a fighter, I could smell it all over her when I was bringing her in. She's not the type to give up too easily, so you shouldn't either. Have faith in her and yourself that everything will be alright".

"You smelled it on her? That's the first time I've heard you could smell someone who's a fighter" Lucy said.

"I know but its true. I've been around long enough to know and now it's like a fragrance to me, just like you yourself are a fighter".

"I just want her and Esmee to be okay" He looked at her confused "That's her baby's name" He nodded in understanding. "We've both lost so many people and it's good having family, someone to help you when needed and to have your back no matter what. I haven't had that in a really long time and now that I have it, I have come to realize how much I missed it and need it. I don't want it to change now, I want things to stay the way it is. I like having family and I like them being alive, not dead".

He looked away and replied "Yea, I know exactly how you feel. Family is everything. No one wants to be alone".

Lucy observed him while he was talking and she asked "What's your story? You've heard mine, now you have to compensate me by telling yours".

He laughed then "Nah, you don't want to hear my story. There's nothing to tell really".

"Why don't I be the judge of that?".

He shrugged "It was during the civil war in 1863, i had just turned 11. I lost my family, my house was burned down with my family in it. I had gone down to the shed which was some minutes away from the house that night to get what exactly, I can't remember but on my way back, I saw the house on fire and these men standing there watching it burn down. It was the most horrific thing I've ever seen, sometimes, I could still hear their screams. My mother, father, my sisters, my older brother and his wive and kids. I ran away and was on the run until I was turned in 1879. Things since then has been a little easier for me but I never stopped running really, I never settled anywhere until I met someone and fell in love 134 years ago. I loved her but I had to let her go because I could never give her what she needs and deserve".

"I...I really don't know what to say to that. I'm sorry about your family. This woman you loved, does she know what you are?" Lucy asked.

He smiled "She did, the first time we met to be exact. All it took was a hand shake".

"She's a witch" Lucy said it as a matter of fact.

"Yes, she saw everything...my life, how I was turned and everything I've done. She was scared but with time, she accepted me and loved me". He was thinking now, remembering the only person he ever loved aside from his family. "Loving and accepting me was one of the most selfless thing she did and leaving her was the most selfish thing I've ever done".

"If you don't mind me asking, who was she or who is she?" Lucy asked

"Your cousin, Bonnie...she has this fire, just like her and she looks like her too".

"Wait...you were in love with Abby but she wasn't even born then"

"No, not Abby. I'm talking about Emily Bennett".

Lucy nodded then shook her head. Her brain's not functioning too well with everything going on it seems. But there's something she really wants to know though, why is he here? Why now? She couldn't read anything negative from him but she would keep an eye on him though and it's time they told the rest of the group the truth because not only is Bonnie going to need help but Esmee too. Something or someone is coming for them and they're going to need all the help they can get.

* * *

**CAROLINE.**

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Enzo asked as he sat beside Caroline. He arrived five minutes ago with Tyler and Matt.

"I'm not the one stabbed with a baby in me or in a coma because I tried to kill my best friend, so I guess I am but I'm not".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that".

"I know, thanks. It's just that I'm scared...I don't know what I'll do if she dies for real this time. She's died and came back more than once, what if this is it? And Elena , I know she's been nothing like the best friend I know and love lately but I don't want her dead either. Does that make me selfish?"

Shaking his head, Enzo replied "No, it means you care and love them. I mean look at me and Damon, he left me for the dead but when I had the opportunity to kill him, I didn't. He laughed, " I couldn't because he's my friend and I care for him".

"I can't lose either of them now, with my mum gone...they're all I've got". She cried into Enzo's shirt but he didn't seem to mind. He might be a douche but he's found friends in mystic falls and they all meant something even if he'd never say it out loud.

Stefan looked at Enzo from where he was sitting with Damon and mouthed thank you to him. Enzo nodded with half a smile back to him. Stefan didn't know what to say to Damon and he was worried because he's been quiet since his outburst against Eli. Not that he wants him to go crazy, he just wanted to know whats going on in his head and silent Damon isn't necessarily a good thing which could be quite scary. Damon sat up abruptly, walking towards the theatre room. Stefan followed him but he stopped him, telling him he'd like to do this alone and he also promised not to kill anyone.

* * *

He entered in and compelled the Doctors to do their work and not worry about him being there. He saw Bonnie laying still on the bed, the Doctors working frantically and blood, too much blood everywhere. He was trying not to think about the blood as he walked closer to her. He caressed her face with the back of his hand, hoping and praying in his heart that she makes it through.

"I know things hasn't been easy for you Bon-bon and I didn't help either but you can't die on me, not now. I messed up, its the only thing i know how to do, the only thing I'm good at so I thought but I know now that I'm more than what I make myself out to be, I know now and you were right. You've been right all along. You cant die Bonnie, do you hear me? You have to fight. Don't fight for anyone but for yourself and Esmee. You told me you never want to be like your mum, you said you'd never abandon your kid, now its time you fulfill that promise Bon. I was doubtful because of what Elena told me but her actions made me realize she lied and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I believed her in the first place. I guess the truth is a part of me wanted her to be right because I don't want to ruin our kid's life or turn into my father. You and I, we don't really have good parental example but I know you'll be exceptional at being a mum because you are exceptional at everything you do. I need you here to kick my butt when needs be, to say I told you so, give me an aneurysm and be a mum to our kid. I love the name you picked by the way". He smiled at her, hopefully shed be generous enough to give her his last name.

"I need you Bon, Esmee needs you...who am I kidding, we all need you. You should see everyone out there, they all look miserable. We need you Bonnie". He cried "I need you, I love you and just so you know, the last time I cried was when I thought my mother was dead. Come on Bon...don't you want to annoy and judge me like always with that "I'm judging you" face you make". He could imagine what she'd say to that, it'll be like "We were having such a lovely moment and you ruined it by calling me annoying and judgy".

He was pulled out of his thought when he heard a baby's cry. At first he thought he had imagined it but then he heard it again. Turning towards the doctors, he saw one of them holding the baby. She was covered in blood, looking like those cartoon demon except with a head full of hair not horns. As he thought that, he noticed the atmosphere in the room change, even the doctors seems to sense it too. Whats going on?

He turned back to check on Bonnie and what he saw was jaw dropping. The incision made on Bonnie was closing up. It was like nothing happened, the doctors looked stunned themselves.

One of the doctor turned to the rest and said "we need to take her blood sample, do some test to figure out how she was able to heal herself. Check her vitals, we need to make sure everything is fine".

She was checked by another Doctor and he told the rest that she was okay, he took off the gas mask she was wearing as she was breathing by herself. Damon was relieved to hear she was okay and released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in not that it'd make a difference anyways.

"That shouldn't be plausible" one of the doctors said, " she will be kept in until all the test have been carried out. This is incredible, imagine what this could mean for us" The doctor said.

Damon walked over to them, took the baby and compelled them to forget what they saw and everything that had happened. That they thought it was bad but it was actually a small stab wound and they delivered the baby giving details like they would any other patient having C section and they were successful without any casualties.

* * *

They took the baby off of him to go and clean her up and pulled Bonnie out to a room with Damon following behind. The rest of the group got up has they saw Bonnie being carried away and Damon with them.

"How is she?" Lucy, Caroline and Matt asked together.

"She's okay, the operation was successful and you'll be able to see her and the baby in a few minutes. We just need to settle them in first" the nurse told them.

They all breathe a sign of relieve hugging one another and saying congratulations. They couldn't really stop smiling. The nurse came back out and told them they could go in and see both the mother and baby one at a time and that Bonnie is still out of it due to the anesthetic that was given to her which will wear off in 30 minutes.

Lucy was the first one to go in and she just had to cry. They weren't tears of sadness but of joy and relieve that Bonnie is okay and that the baby is too. Esmee was sleeping just like her mother and she smiled watching her. She looked like an angel, their angel...because she might be Bonnie's and Damon's but she belongs to them all. Next went Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Tyler, Damon, Enzo and Eli because he had saved them and they thought he deserved to see them both.

Lucy asked Matt if he could stay with Bonnie and the baby while herself and the rest get some things needed at the house. He was more than happy to obliged. Lucy went with him to put up a protection spell against any supernatural or human threat but didn't have to do any of that because they were already protected. She smiled watching them both, they were protecting each other and with that, she left the told them he'd visit tomorrow before he left and they all got into the car and drove to Bonnie's house.

* * *

Once they were in, Lucy did a silencing spell and told them all to sit. Herself and Caroline filled them in on all that has been going on, what would happen and what they had found out about the battle that is to come.

Damon was furious "You guys kept all this to yourself without thinking about telling us. What were you thinking?"

"We were protecting Bonnie and the baby. With everything that has happened lately, I had to make sure you guys can be trusted because two lives depends on it" Lucy told Damon.

"So whats the plan?" Stefan asked.

"Well, we need to start training and Bonnie would join in later when she's feeling stronger. We don't have much time left, so we have to give it all we've got and if there's anyone who isn't up for this, now will be the time to pull out".

They looked at each other, they're all in.

"Good" Lucy nodded.

"What about Bonnie?" Caroline asked "We can't just leave her and the baby on their own".

"True, one of us will be staying back everyday during training. We'll interchange. Agreed?"

"Yes" they all answered except Damon.

"Damon?" Caroline asked

"Sure, anything to keep them safe".

They got clothes for Bonnie and Esmee, food, blood bag and monopoly. They are all staying the night while Tyler and Matt go home to rest for their Police Academy Training the next day.

Now that Bonnie and Esmee are well and good, they can worry about Elena tomorrow...now, they celebrate.

* * *

Thanks to you all most especially Swurve, Freckled98, Zeejack, ExTaCy925, ZombieSavior, Cice527, MsJanay16. God bless and please REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is short, just wanted to have a chapter on them together as a family. Please do enjoy and let me know your thought. I have only one Chapter left and a new story that i am workibg on. Im thinking about writing a sequel to "Road to Self" but im unsure. If i do decide to write a sequel, I'll let you know. Thank you for all your love and support and also for inspiration. Thank you and God bless, with all my love to you all.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN.**

_**Damon watched her as she slept peacefully against him. He was in awe of this woman and after a year of sharing name and bed, he still couldn't believe she was his. He kissed her shoulder and neck as she stirred and shifted.**_

_**"Morning beautiful" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her there. "hmm" was all she said as she kissed his chest then got up to go into the bathroom.**_

_**He smiled as he put his hands behind his head and watched her float into the bathroom shaking her derrière at him. Once she was out of site, he threw the duvet off of him and made his way into the bathroom. He stood behind her watching her put tooth paste on their brush. She passed him his and they both brushed their teeth.**_

_**"Hi handsome" she said as soon as she was done brushing her teeth. He smiled into her mouth as she pressed not only her mouth onto his but her body too.**_

_**"I love you" he told her.**_

_**"I know, you tell me that every morning and night...plus I like hearing you tell me you love me and I love you too" she replied.**_

_**"I know wifey" was all he said before carrying her bridal style into the shower.**_

_**They bathed each other, something they started after getting married. This was how they start their mornings everyday and they loved it. After Bonnie had Esmee, he had stood by her and confessed his true feeling to her which had been disected by Bonnie into bits and pieces...well, she wouldnt have been Bonnie if she didnt though and he also loved that about her. It took her a while to get use to him being in love with her and they went on their first date which was exactly two years and two months today.**_

_**Once they were done, they both changed up. Bonnie wearing a black figure hugging skinny jeans, a knitted green top with one side off her shoulder, ankle boots and her hair pulled into a pony tail. Damon was wearing a black jeans and a grey Henley t-shirt. Bonnie fixed the room and bed while Damon went into Esmee's room to give her a bath.**_

_**Damon never thought he could be this happy and here he was happier than he could ever imagine. He loved his mornings with Esmee, bathing and changing her up while Bonnie fixes their room and get started on breakfast.**_

_**Damon entered into Esmee's room to see her getting out of bed while rubbing her eyes.**_

_**He smiled at her and said as he kissed her cheeks "Hi sweet, dormi bene"?**_

_**"Si Papa". She replied as he walked her to the bathroom. He brushed her teeth and bath her, then got her moisturised and clothed in a flowery knee length dress and sandal.**_

_**Damon and Esmee held hands as they saunter down the stairs and made their way into the kitchen where their breakfast was waiting for them. Bonnie had plated for the three of them sausage, omelette, sweet chilli sauce with toasted baguettes, orange juice for her and blood for Esmee and Damon.**_

_**Bonnie walked to Esmee who was smiling at her and kissed her "Hey baby, you look gorgeous in your dress".**_

_**"Thanks Mama, Papa picked it and I like it".**_

_**"That's a first" she said looking at Damon as she sat down.**_

_**"I know" he said before kissing Bonnie's cheek.**_

_**They had their breakfast and Damon cleared the table as Bonnie and Esmee made their way to the living room. They made themselves comtlfortable on the couch where Esmee reads one of her favourite story book to Bonnie and Damon joined in. After the reading, Bonnie went to get her bag, the car keys and her cup of coffee.**_

_**"I'm ready" she said to them both.**_

_**Damon jumped off the couch and said to Bonnie "first person to reach the car" as he zoomed out with Esmee.**_

_**She shook her head and ran out anyways. She gave him the car keys as she sat down smacking his arm in the process "that was unfair you cheat".**_

_**"Life isn't fair Bon-Bon" he said with a wink. "Ready to drop Mama off to school sweet?" He asked Esmee smiling.**_

_**"hmm-hnm" was all she said.**_

_**The drive to west mont was musical and short because they were singing along to the songs played on the radio and Damon was not only an excellent driver but a fast one too. Bonnie got out of the car with her bag and coffee.**_

_**She walked to Esmee's side of the car, pointed to her cheek and Esmee gave her a kiss. She kissed Damon sweetly and said "Be good you two and I'll call you once class is over".**_

_**"Later beautiful" Damon said.**_

_**"Bye Mama" Esmee said sweetly. She waved to them and walked towards her classmates who were waiting on her.**_

_**"Who's ready to have fun?" Damon asked his little girl.**_

_**"Me..." She sing song and Damon smiled widely.**_

**"Damon...Damon" he heard a familiar voice call his name and he opened his eyes to a sea of green.**

**"Must be a very nice dream" she said and Damon raised a brow at her "you wouldn't stop smiling" she finished.**

**"Right...took you long enough. How do you feel?".**

**"Good but tired...very tired. Where's everyone?" She asked as she walked over to Esmee's cot smiling and cooing happily.**

**"Training, they'll be back in the evening" he said as he stood on the other side of the cot watching them both with a smile on his face. "Mine, all mine" he thought to himself before Bonnie interrupted his thought.**

**"Training, what training?"**

**"Lucy and Caroline told us everything".**

**"She did...that's what the training is for, right. Why aren't you with them?"**

**"Someone's got to make sure you open your eyes and keep an eye on you both...can't risk anything".**

**"Thank you Damon...for being here".**

**"No place I'd rather be than here with you two" Bonnie looked at him in confusion and he moved closer to her looking her in the eyes "I mean it Bonnie, with all of my dead undead heart". She just nodded and walked back to the bed with Esmee in her arms.**

**"I was scared you know, really scared" Bonnie looked up while rocking Esmee in her arms as Damon continue to speak. " I thought you were going to die. I can't remember the last time I was that scared. I just kept thinking about how I'd never get a chance to tell you how truly sorry I am for all the shit I put you through and for all my BS or how I feel about you...how I truly feel.**

**"Damon..."**

**"Just listen Bonnie, please. I am truly sorry and I know sorry is not enough but I hope you'd let me make it up to you. I want to earn back your trust and prove to you that I am better than I make myself out to be like you always say. I...I love you Bonnie and I am in love with you. I know you don't feel the same way...not yet anyways but you will with time" He said with a smirk on his face and Bonnie was about to say something. "I don't want you say anything, just think about it and I'll give you all the time****that you need. I want to be your friend again and I want to be in both your lives" he said gesturing to Bonnie and Esmee.**

**"Ok" she replied and he turned towards her nodding. "But Damon, if you mess this up or do anything to endanger my life or Esmee's, I'll end you and I mean every word. I don't trust you yet, so that friends things is on a back burner until I can trust you. We clear?"**

**"Crystal" he replied as he placed food in front of Bonnie.**

**"Thanks, I didn't realise how hungry I am until now" she said as she passed Esmee over to Damon's waiting arm.**

**She smiled as she watch him with Esmee..."maybe, just maybe this would work our just fine" she thought to herself.**

* * *

**Si...yes.**

**Dormi bene...sleep well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_This chapter might be a little rushed but please do bear with me, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. THANK YOU_**

* * *

** CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Damon was at the hospital helping Bonnie pack up as she had been discharged from the hospital. She's so relieved to be going home finally with her little girl. Turning to Damon she said

"Thank you Damon" he nodded and smiled at her before grabbing the bags while Bonnie picked up Esmee.

They both walked out the door and Bonnie thought to herself "so long hospital, hopefully you wont be seeing me again anytime soon". As if reading her thoughts, Damon said to her

"You won't be missing this place at all and I'm truly sorry...again".

Smiling she replied "no but I have to be back for Esmee's check up and I accept your apology...for now".

She turned and started walking the other way before Damon could blink.

"Bon, where are you going? The exit is this way" he said pointing to the door.

" You go on, I've got to make a stop first" she replied.

Damon nodded and walked away in understanding. He should have followed her but he knew she needed to do it alone.

Bonnie looked at the door, released a breath and unlock it. She walked in and looked around the room before finally looking at the woman she once considered her sister who had tried to killed her and her Esmee.

"Hey Lena" she said.

Elena had on a gas mask that was connected to a machine. There was bandage wrapped around her head, she look so pale with bruises on her hands and face that were almost color purple. Bonnie held Elena's hand with her free hand hoping to send warmth to her body.

After talking with Elena...well she hoped that Elena had heard all that she said, she met Damon who put Esmee into the car sit before getting into the car himself and drove them home.

* * *

The whole gang were at the house waiting for their return including Eli. The living room had been decorated and there was a banner that says "Welcome home Esmee and Bonnie". There was hugs, kisses and lots of baby hugging mostly by Caroline who wouldn't let anyone touch Esmee and happiness all around. They ate, talked and filled Bonnie in on all that had happened during her stay in the hospital. Matt is now officially a police officer and he has a girlfriend in the very beautiful Sarah Salvatore. Stefan and Caroline finally talked and decided to just be friends. Enzo and Caroline are closer than before and Stefan and Lucy are almost friends...and Alaric has found a new friend in Eli, who according to Alaric is a better friend than Damon. Tyler is also an officer but single...for now. After everyone left, Bonnie was knackered but happy to be able to sleep in her own bed, in her own home with her family.

* * *

**Elena.**

_Elena had woken up in the hospital wondering how she got there. She walked out of the hospital and drove to the boarding house. The light at the house was on and the curtains were open so she could see into the living room from the window. Sitting on the couch was Caroline smiling at the person on the other side across the room. A glass of wine was given to her by Enzo who sat beside her and Caroline snuggled into him. Enzo was saying something to Caroline making her laugh but Elena couldn't make it out._

_"When did they get together and where was Stefan"? Elena thought to herself as she walked up to the door. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't bulge...she tried again, nothing happened. She banged on the door but there was no answer so she went to the window banging on it while calling Caroline but there was still no response. "Why cant they hear me"? She said out loud. Turning away, she got into the car and drove to the grill._

_At the grill she saw almost everyone there, Matt and Sarah Salvatore were sitting at a table in a corner with Tyler and Liv ( Jo's sister ) eating and talking. At the pool was Stefan, Lucy and some guy ( Eli ) Elena doesn't know playing a game of pool looking very serious. At the bar was Alaric, Jo without the pregnancy and Damon. Oh Damon...she couldn't help the smile on her face. She ran inside to get to Damon but he was already moving towards her. She smiled that bright smile that Damon loved so much and waited for him to get to her... except he walked past her and out of the grill._

_She was shocked that he walked past her, he must be really mad at her because of what happened with Bonnie she thought and ran after him._

_"Damon, Damon wait please let me explain, I was only trying to do what was best for you and us" she called after him._

_Once outside she saw Damon drive off and she followed him in her car. He drove to Bonnie's grandmother's house. Hmm, why is he at grams house? The door opened and there stood a little girl of about two years smiling up at Damon who smiled back, picked her up and tossed her in the air laughing. Her laugh was so loud that the lights were flickering all over the house._

_"Damon!" Said a voice so familiar._

_"Bonnie..." Elena said shaking her head in disbelief. "Bonnie died, I killed her and the baby" she whispered to no one in particular._

_Damon stopped throwing the baby in the air, the laughter stopped and so did the flickering lights._

_"Your mum is no fun whatsoever" Damon told the little girl as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him._

_Elena moved closer to the house watching the two of them from the window. A lone tear fell from her eyes and a sob escaped from her lips. Everyone had moved on with their life and they had done it without her. She fell to the ground not caring that it was muddy as she cried her heart out._

_"Hey Lena" that familiar voice said again._

_"Bonnie" she said looking around her but saw no one. There was a faint sensation on her hand like someone was holding it except she can't see the person or the warm hand holding her._

_"Elena, I hope that you can hear me because there's so much to say but so little time. What happened to us? What happened to you? What happened to having each others back till the end? What happened to the best friend sisters who knew, understand and loved each other? Elena, you changed, you've changed a lot. Since Stefan and Damon stepped foot back into town, everything went down hill. You stopped caring about those who mattered the most, family. You forgot me and stopped caring for me. My pain was your pain but you changed and my pain didn't matter anymore because Damon and Stefan are the only one that mattered. You gave up on me time and time again but I never stopped fighting for you. I lost my grams and my Mum twice because of you but I never blamed you. I gave my life again and again for you and your lovers but I got nothing in return, not even a thank you. I made a mistake that I apologized for but you refuse to forgive me even though you've committed worse. You tried to take my life and that of my little girl, something that no one else can give, the life I'm striving so hard to keep. I know you said Damon is the love of your life, but you said the same thing about Stefan. We've all loved and lost but at the end of the day, we have to move on so that we can love again but you held on tight refusing to let go of something that was lost already. I don't know if I'd ever be able to trust you again or if we'll ever be friends again but the one thing I know for sure is that I forgive you for everything. I don't have the time, space and energy to harbor hate. Its too much and I can't afford negativity in my life anymore. I don't wish you dead or want you dead, I want you alive and breathing. There's still place for you and I hope you come out of come the coma soon. I have to go now, I'll be back to check up on you again. Talk to you soon, bye...and Lena, I love you even after everything. Come back please._

_The warmth left her hand and she cried_ _calling out Bonnie's name._

* * *

**Three months later.**

Bonnie was by her daughter's crib watching her little girl sleeping peacefully. She got out her phone and took a picture as tears rolled down her face. She had woken up sweating and shaking from the nightmare that was her dream. Esmee had been taken away from her and she was paralyzed unable to do anything but scream, cry and plead for mercy. She's been having the same dream for a week now and she can feel the darkness, the time to fight has begun.

No mother would ever want to lose their baby...well Abby would be the exception. She had spent the last three month since her release from the hospital practicing physically and magically, Bonnie has also been documenting, taking pictures and video of Esmee's everyday life for fear that she might be taken away from her. It's not that she's giving up, Bonnie's just a realist and she like to think ahead in case things didn't work out.

"Hey" Lucy and Caroline said as they hugged her from both side and place their free hand on the crib.

"Hey" she said back.

"Same nightmare"? Care asked.

"Yes, I can feel it now more than I did days ago. It's starting".

"They guys will be here soon, they're already on their way. We will fight this Bonnie. All or nothing, no giving up or backing down. We give them as good as they give and if you go down, we go down together. That's what families are for and we are Bennett's after all " Lucy said.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this. I might not be a Bennett but I'm family too and what's the point of forever without family, so I'm coming with too" Care told them.

"Thanks guys. All or nothing" Bonnie said.

"All or nothing" Care and Lucy replied.

After the rest of the gang arrived, Bonnie and Lucy made a baby from clay that was life like with magic. It was to distract and confuse the Shadow warriors while Esmee's hidden away. Bonnie had magically stopped her heart from beating with a spell and kept her in the Salvatore tomb. It was the same spell she had use on herself when she fought against Klaus years ago. The plan was to fight and take out the shadow warriors before the spell is done since they only have 3 hours left.

Everyone except Bonnie and Lucy were equipped with weapons courtesy of Alaric. Bonnie was scared but she kicked her fear to the side because she'd rather die than let her baby be taken away from her. A tingling feeling came upon her and she looked at Lucy who looked back at her.

"It's started" She whispered as everyone turned around ready for a fight. Damon looked at Bonnie worried and scared but hoping in his heart that she'd still be alive when all this is over bringing to remembrance their conversation from last night.

_**Bonnie was wearing a long maxi dress with a long sleeve cardigan over it and a flat. She stood in front of the boarding house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door was opened almost immediately revealing Damon who was wearing a dark skinny jeans and grey shirt, no shoes on, a glass of his favorite Bourbon and his signature smirk.**_

_**"Hey Bon, come in" he said as he stepped aside for her to walk in.**_

_**"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting"? She asked moving towards the couch.**_

_**"No, just me drinking alone since Stefan decided to go out and have fun without me".**_

_**"Right... Well, I won't be keeping you for too long. I just wanted to talk to you as no one knows what the outcome will be tomorrow. I made a few videos and wrote letters just in case something goes wrong and I don't make it".**_

_**"Bonnie..." Damon started.**_

_**"No, I need you to listen to me. If I should die tomorrow and save Esmee in the process, it will make me happier than I've ever been because believe me Damon I'd die a million times just to keep her safe. She's my life Damon and I'll willing give anything up for her, just for her to be here. I lost so much and I've given so much but I did it for others, none of them was done for me; this is me giving myself a gift, doing whatever it takes to keep my little girl alive".**_

_**"Ours Bonnie, ours and I will do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe too. I have been given an opportunity to redeem myself and Esmee is it. She's mine as much as she is yours too and whatever you're planning, I won't let you. She's going to need her Mum so you can't die on her or on me. We just have to make sure you're both safe and alive " he said as he held her hands.**_

_**"I know...but just in case Damon, I need you to promise me on your undead life that whatever happens to me tomorrow you will protect Esmee with your life and everything within you. You will be the Father that she deserves, put her above everyone and everything else in your life. You will love her unconditionally and raise her to the best of your ability. To have hope and never give up, to trust in her ability always and to never second guess herself..." She said as tears flood her eyes.**_

_**"To never be afraid of her short comings and face her battles head first...but most of all that I love her with all of my heart, soul, mind and being. That I love her through and through and that I'll always be there watching over her each and every day. Promise me Damon, please"?**_

_**"I promise to do all that you said and more, I promise you".**_

_**"Thank you, that's all I need and want...for her to be safe and happy is all that I want, nothing more. Thank you" she shook Damon's hands off of her and left without looking back.**_

_**"I'll protect you both with my life if I have to...that's my promise to you".**_

"I promise" he whispered.

"Did you say something"? Alaric asked walking towards Damon.

"Yes, let's kill some shadows...". He stopped talking as they were in their midst already. They all stared at each other before staring back at the shadows. If they weren't dangerous and after Esmee's life Damon would be laughing by now because they were dressed like the ninja warriors from a very old Chinese movie. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt pain in his shoulder only to found a blade embedded in his shoulder. He pulled it out wincing as he sped towards his attacker who was more than ready for him.

They all battled it out buy Bonnie had sneaked upstairs without being noticed...well that's what she thought. She stood by the crib crying only to find that shes not alone because there were three of them in the room with her.

"Twice i had to fight to keep her alive, you know. Every time i think i had her, i find out i don't really because there's always something else lurking and waiting to take her away from me" She told them as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Ive lost almost everything except her...not yet anyways because you're here to make sure I have nothing left". One of the shadows threw a blade towards her by she stopped it with magic only to be hit in the shoulder by another flying blade.

"ha..." She cried out in pain and send a wave of magic towards them three only for them to materialize behind her and She turned towards them.

She could hear screams and cuss word from downstairs hopefully the damage done there isn't life threatening.

"What's it like watching your beloved wife gutted"? She asked only to be hit with another blade in the rib.

"All your wife ever wanted was a child but he was taken away from her, killed and she couldn't save him"? Another blade in her knee this time.

" How does it feel watching your son butchered while you stood there and watch the life drain out of his life and your wife's undead heart ripped out"? She screamed...that was it, she saw what she had been hoping for. It wasn't a big reaction, it was a twitch a flicker in the way he stood. She found Park Xiu-Zhin. He was standing at the left hand side of the one in the middle.

She kept walking closer as blood flows from her body and she winced in pain but it was all worth it because its almost over. She had found a spell that can be used on shadow objects or being after spending her days and nights going through her family grimoire, the Martins and the ones Damon had borrowed (stolen) from some witches out of town. "Tell me, how does it feel?" She got another blade to her other knee and she screamed.

She fell to the ground and stretched her hand as she chants the spell without moving her lips as she touched Park's feet. There was no sound and she thought the spell failed but looking up, she saw nothing and she cried in happiness. I did it, she thought before everything went dark.

* * *

She could feel the sun on her face squinting her eyes, she gently open them. Looking around she realized that she was in her room wearing a night dress that she hadn't put on herself.

"Esmee.." She said as she got up the bed but winced due to the sharp pain coming in from her shoulder rib and knees.

"Oh Bonnie, thank goodness you're awake. I'm so happy you're okay". Caroline hugged her excitedly but not too hard that she's in more pain.

"What happened and wheres Esmee?"

"She's asleep...here, sit and relax while I make you something to eat" She sped out of the room.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you feeling?" Damon asked.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck but at least I'm alive".

"Yes, that you are. Here". He said as he ripped open his wrist.

"No, I'm okay".

"No you're not, your wound will heal faster and it'll give you strength".

"Okay" Bonnie replied as she put her lips to his wrist and suck on it pulling his blood into her mouth. As soon as she felt her wound close, she pulled away and looked at Damon who seem to be a bit dazed.

"Thanks" she told him.

"Sure, you can pay me back by letting me drink from you when you're feeling like yourself again.

"Hmm hmm".

"I'm glad you're okay Bonnie".

"Me too".

They smiled at each other as Caroline walked in with a tray of food with Lucy in tow.

* * *

Three weeks later, the girls hosted a thank you Barbecue for everyone who had fought beside them. There was music, food and alcohol courtesy of Damon. It was a good day, they talked, play games and got drunk before everyone left for their own home late at night.

After the cleaning had been done, Damon, Stefan, Enzo and Eli left while Bonnie, Lucy and Caroline went up to bed. Bonnie stopped at Esmee's room just to see she was okay. She stepped into the room and stopped in her tracks because something felt weird. She cast a spell to reveal what was hidden when she got the shock of her life.

Standing beside Esmee's crib with a smirk on his face looking down at her daughter was the man she had hope to never see again.

Looking up at her smiling he said "Hey Bon bon...miss me?"

"Kai..." She whispered shock and fear evident on her face.

What now..?

** THE END.**

* * *

**I just want to say a big thank you to each and everyone of you for your love and support. I couldn't have done it without you guys and I'm sorry I took longer to post this last chapter than I said I would. I had brain fart and nothing made sense but eventually, I got my groove back and finished the last chapter.**

**I've another story I'm working on and will be posted soon. I hope that you all will continue this journey with me. Thanks you and lots of love to you all. God bless you all, amen.**


End file.
